Secrets to Hide
by ADJL-Freakazoid
Summary: Catherine is the new girl at MFMS and NYC. She meets Jake and his buddies and become instant friends with them. But this girl has dragon powers she never told anyone about. What happens when the Dark Dragon comes? Does she get a threat from the past? R
1. Meeting Someone New

♥ Secrets to Hide ♥

**Chapter 1 – Meeting Someone New**

**Author's Note: **Hah, well, I'm kind of bored with my other stories and I still have a tad bit of writer's block on "Take My Life", so I came up with this story. In the ADJL Fan Forums, in was known as "Behind These Hazel Eyes" since yeah… But anyways, if you've read it, then I changed it a bit so it's a total different story and I changed the character a bit too. So… here's the first chapter…

* * *

"Aw man, I'm going to be late!" Jake yelled as he ran down the hallways of Millard Fillmore Middle School. It was three minutes until the bell was about to ring and he was almost late! 

But considering his total clumsiness at that time, he didn't pay attention and ran into a girl about the same size as him. Both of them fell to the floor.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry…" Jake apologized, picking up his things.

"It's okay." The girl said, pulling her long, light brown hair back. She picked up her books along with Jake, who was helping her. She nodded sweetly and smiled.

"So, I haven't seen you around before… What's your name?" Jake asked in total curiosity after the girl had settled.

"My name's Catherine. And I'm new here. What about you?" She asked, replying.

"Ah, nice. The name's Jake Long. Uh, you can call me Jake… for short…" He replied.

"Ah, okay." Catherine said, shaking her head. She then realized that Jake might be little more of help to her around the school…

"Sooo, Jake… What class do you go to first?" She asked.

"Oh, I go to mythology first… Why?" He replied, asking.

"Curious… And because I need to know if you're in any of my classes…" She said. Catherine peeped at her schedule and saw that she was having mythology first too…

"And wow, ironic… I have it first too." She said, then glancing at her schedule again. "And it's with Professor Rotwood…" She read.

"Rotwood? Him? Hah, trust me on this; he's no good teacher…" Jake said.

Catherine giggled.

"I see…" She said with a smile.

The two then forgot that the bell was about to ring.

"Oh no!" They both yelled in unison.

"We better get to class!" Catherine exclaimed.

"Heard that!" Jake agreed.

The two considered this and started running as fast as their two legs could take them to mythology class.

Luckily, the two made it just in time and Rotwood wasn't there yet.

"Whew, just in time." Jake said, catching his breath.

In a weird sight, Catherine didn't look tired of running at all. She wasn't panting, breathing heavily, or anything. She was just looking like she was relaxed.

It was very awkward but Jake didn't seem to notice.

"Jake, where've you been?" Trixie asked, glancing at him and the so-called girl next to him.

"And who's she?" Spud added, pointing to Catherine.

"Have I seen you before?" Kellen asked from behind the two.

"Trixie, Spud, Kellen, this is Catherine. She's new." Jake replied, pointing to her. He then turned to Catherine.

"Catherine, these are my best friends, Trixie, Spud, and Kellen." He said, pointing the three of them one at a time.

"Nice to meet you." Catherine said, smiling sweetly.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too, cutie…" Spud said, staring at her like a daydreamer.

Catherine gave an awkward stare at the seemingly love sick Spud. Trixie gave him a hard nudge.

"Heh, so it's nice to meet you too, _Catherine_." Trixie said, also trying to point out to Spud that her name wasn't cutie…

The four then introduced each other and the bell rang after this. The class then grew quiet.

There in the front, stood Professor Rotwood with a pink slip from the principal.

"Catherine Simmons, are you here?" He asked, reading the name.

Catherine stood up and came up to Professor Rotwood.

"Ah, I see you're a new student here." He said, adding her name to the list.

Catherine nodded shyly, taking a quick glance at Jake, then turned back to Professor Rotwood.

"Thank you, you may take your seat." He said, giving her a straight face.

Catherine took another nod and walked back to her seat, which was next to Jake's.

She sat down and snagged a pencil from her backpack. It looked really neat inside, considering she was really organized.

"So, class, now we shall review about the topic of dragons…" Professor Rotwood said.

Catherine snickered silently.

"Dragons? How does he know that?" She asked, mumbling.

"What was that?" Jake asked. He had not heard her.

"Oh, nothing…" She shot up.

"Okay." Jake said, turning his head back to the front of the class, looking totally bored.

"Students, turn your textbooks to page three hundred seventy five." He instructed.

Catherine opened the book and out came the page that was told to turn to with no other pages having to be turned. Jake stared in amazement.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"Uh, it was… already creased?" She lied, making an excuse.

"Uh, alright…" He said, turning to multiple pages until he reached the correct one.

Catherine took a glance at the page and immediately found something that just wasn't right.

"Hey, this isn't true about dragons…" She whispered, not thinking.

"Uh, how do you know?" Jake asked.

"I mean… what is all this nonsense about? It doesn't sound a single bit factual." Catherine said, trying to sound smart by covering about what she had said earlier.

"Erh… I don't know…" Jake said.

"But really, how would I know anything about dragons? I'm not like… a super genius or something that knows anything about them!" She said, sounding a bit tense.

"As I was saying, we look on the topic about a dragon's abilities to shapeshift from human to dragon." Professor Rotwood said.

"Um, well, that's… true…" Catherine whispered.

"Uh, are you sure you really don't know anything about dragons?" Jake asked, considering about Catherine's constant mumbling.

"Yeah, totally sure." She replied, blushing a bit.

Catherine, luckily, controlled herself and said nothing for the rest of the period until the bell rang.

"Okay kids, remember what I said, and study for Friday's test." He said as the students rushed out the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

By then, two more periods had passed by and Catherine, along with Jake, Trixie, Spud and Kellen, were getting ready for lunchtime.

"So, where did you come from before you moved her in NYC?" Jake asked.

"Oh, I came from Topeka, Kansas." Catherine replied smiling.

"Cool, that must've been far." Jake said, grabbing a tray.

Catherine nodded, grabbing a tray as well.

"Didn't you say that you were a straight a student back then?" Spud asked.

"Yup, and still am." She replied proudly.

"So, that makes you smart?" Spud asked in confusion.

"Duh." Kellen said.

"Oh…" Spud realized.

The five then found an empty table and sat down.

"Catherine, what do you have next?" Jake asked.

Catherine peeped at her schedule.

"Um, Honor's Algebra…" She replied. **(A/N: I'm going to take that next year if I excel my year in the eighth grade… XD)**

"Dang, are you seriously that smart?" Spud asked.

"Why else is it called _Honor's_ Algebra?" Trixie said.

"Wow, I have Biology next." Jake said.

"Me too." Kellen added.

"Of course, we have the same class?" Jake said.

"Uh yeah…" Kellen nodded.

After an hour of socializing at lunchtime, the bell rang and the five went off to their separate ways.

Catherine went to Honor's Algebra class, Jake and Kellen went to bio, Trixie went to World History, and Spud went to Health. **(A/N: These subjects are just random… So, like, yeah…)**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After school was finally over, the students went out with total happiness.

"Hey, Jake, are you ready to hit the skate park today?" Trixie asked.

"Yeah, totally." Jake replied, grabbing his helmet and skateboard.

"I'm there too." Kellen said.

"Mm hmm, count me in!" Spud said.

Catherine blinked curiously like she was a total outcast. Jake noticed and turned to her.

"Catherine, do you want to go?" He asked.

"Well, I kinda have to uh, be somewhere." She said, curling her hair with her finger.

"Okay…" Jake said.

"Sorry." Catherine said, trying not to sound like she wasn't interested.

"Hey, hey, it's alright. So, how about I see you at school tomorrow?" He asked.

This made Catherine smile.

"Yeah, of course!" She grinned seemingly as happily as ever.

"See you then." Jake said, waving goodbye.

Catherine kept smiling. She couldn't believe that the first boy she ever met became an instant friend to her.

Happy, she walked home. Okay, she roller bladed home, but yeah…

Catherine put on her roller blades and headed to her new house.

When she got there, she took off her blades and helmet and took a knock on the front door of her house.

As Catherine waited for someone in her house to open the door, she couldn't believe her eyes.

Was that Jake knocking on the door on the house just next door?

Ironic… I just saw him at school. Catherine thought.

"Hi Cat!" greeted a sweet voice of nine-year-old girl.

"Hi Amanda." Catherine greeted back to her little sister.

Catherine took a step inside and saw that the house was still filled with boxes.

Some were labeled "Cat's room", "Amanda's toys", and other miscellaneous labels.

"Wow, mom, need some help there?" Catherine asked, putting down her backpack, blades, and helmet and glancing at her mom.

"Why, hi there, Cat." Her mom greeted, setting up their cabinet filled with fine china.

"Hi mom. Need some help?" Cat greeted, asking.

"Oh, no thanks. All I want you to do now is to bring that box over there with your things in your new room." replied her mom.

"Alrighty. Can I choose my room?" Cat said, asking.

"Of course! Just don't choose the master's bedroom. That's for your father and I." She instructed.

"Thanks mom!" Cat said, immediately rushing upstairs with a big box and her backpack, blades, and helmet still on top of it. She showed no signs of struggling on how heavy the weight of those items were.

"Oh, one at a time, Cat, you might drop it and break something." Her mom said, watching Catherine go upstairs with a lot of items.'

"It's okay, mom, I can handle it." Cat said, browsing through the sets of rooms along the bright hallway.

She chose a room that was just near the master's bedroom and set down her things. Cat opened the box of items and got to work on decorating and personalizing her room.

It only took several minutes for her. She could still remember what her room looked like back when she lived in Kansas.

'We might've gotten new things, but I could still remember where everything was.' Catherine thought, staring at her newly decorated room.

All that was missing in her room was her bed and her clothes. Cat went downstairs to carry those things.

Without any struggle or need of assistance from anybody, Catherine managed to get those things up to her room. She plopped her bed in the middle of her room, laid back on the wall with her Green Day, Simple Plan, and My Chemical Romance posters.

Plopped in the inside of Cat's closet was a giant Jesse McCartney poster and a few other ones filled with pictures from magazines put as one giant collage of Avril Lavigne, Kelly Clarkson, Chris Brown, Ryan Cabrera, Bow Wow, Omarion, and even Mariah Carey.

Catherine was a real music fan when it came to artists and bands. And she was a total artist. She even pinned some of her recent drawings of pictures and portrait views around her room. Decorating was a real fun part in moving in to NYC to Cat.

Her first day was a blast too. She couldn't help but think about Jake… I mean, they were one house away from each other, so how can she not think about that?

Hours had passed and Cat had finished organizing and personalizing her room, she peeped outside the window of her room and saw from the dark blue, starry sky was what seemed like a window that lead to Jake's room. Cat took a closer look and peeped inside.

There, she saw four people; Jake, Trixie, Spud, and Kellen, all four of the people that she made immediate friends with.

She gazed at the four playing a video game. Although she couldn't really tell what game they were playing, she obviously knew that they were playing something that involved football in it.

Cat giggled as the four cheered in total happiness. It was obvious that they won the game in the look of their determined, proud faces. She thought about what would it would be like if she were with the four.

After a moment of daydreaming, Cat stuck her attention out of the window and stared at her ceiling.

You'd think her ceiling was empty and white like every other's, right? WRONG! She had a mobile made out of hangers dangling from the top of her ceiling that was painted and decorated with stickers, construction paper, yarn, and even newspaper articles and magazine pics of celebrities.

Also placed on her ceiling were glow-in-the-dark stickers of planets and a bunch of kitten and puppy stickers.

You wouldn't believe your eyes when you lie on her bed and stare at her ceiling. It was just plain old amazing and it was all decorated!

Tired, Catherine felt like going to sleep. She didn't mind the tad bit of mess she didn't clean yet and totally forgot something… It was only six o' clock in the evening… She hadn't even had dinner yet.

Rushing downstairs, Cat surrounded with her entire family was at one giant dinner table.

Catherine's family was huge!

Besides her in the family was her mother (Helen), her father (Brian), her nine-year-old sister Amanda, her seven-year-old sister Jasmine, her five-year-old brother Kevin **(A/N: I always use that name cuz it's so cool for some reason… Don't blame me…)**, and her eleven-month-old brother Christian.

As all of them settled on one table, they chatted and ate and stuff then it was bedtime at eight o' clock.

It was a strict curfew at their household. Even on the weekends, it was only midnight as their maximum time to stay up.

When Catherine had gotten ready for bed that night and gotten in comfy pajamas and cleaned up her room completely, she sighed in relief and turned off the light to her room and lied in bed.

But before Cat closed her eyes, she took a quick peep out the window and glanced at the room that Jake was in which was only occupied by him and his little sister, Haley (who Cat never knew about yet).

Gazing for a few minutes, she got too lost in her thoughts that her mom came into her room.

"Cat, is there something wrong?" She asked.

"No, just looking outside for a while." Catherine replied.

"Okay, good night." Her mom said, kissing her goodnight.

Cat gave her mom a quick hug and hopped into bed.

After only several minutes, Catherine was fast asleep.

* * *

**Last Minute Comments: **Okay, so this was a six-page chapter (plus a bit of page seven) in word document but I only think it was long because of what Catherine was doing at home and stuff. But, still, I bet the next chapter will be more interesting. Anyways, what did you think about it? Just review, but don't flame please. The second chapter is sure to be up tomorrow. 


	2. Another Dragon in NYC?

♥ Secrets to Hide ♥

**Chapter 2 – Another Dragon in NYC?**

**Author's Note:** Well, at least I finally got to update again, did I? Oh, and special thanks to atecom and sky blue eyes for being my first reviewers. Thanks! And after this, I'm going to post chapter eleven of "Take My Life" since I see some people have been waiting for an update. Anyways, I know the last chapter wasn't as interesting but I hope this is a little bit more fascinating. Oh, btw, I'm watching "The Fright Before Christmas", that new Danny Phantom Christmas episode… It's funny; it's better than a bunch of load. The poem can really rhyme. I guess I could do it too if I take my time. Well, practice makes perfect they say. I guess all I need is a dictionary, thesaurus, and an end to this author's note that could turn out longer than it may. XD

* * *

"Ca-the-rine, you're going to be la-ate!" exclaimed Amanda in a singsong voice.

Her older sister groaned.

"Amanda… What time is it?" She asked.

"Seven fifteen! You better be ready in fifteen minutes!" Amanda replied, skipping out her room merrily.

"Whoa, what a long night…" Cat said, getting up.

At this time, Cat got ready for school as quickly as she could then rushed downstairs after only ten quick minutes.

"Wow Cat, you look good." Her mom said.

"You mean this?" She asked, pointing at her nicely tied hair and fashionable outfit. "I could've done better if my alarm clock would've rang this morning." Cat continued, grabbing an apple and a glass of milk.

Having only five more minutes, she quickly gulped down her milk and ate half of her apple then grabbed her backpack and rushed out the door.

"See you later, mom!" She called out, grabbing her blades and closing the door.

Cat then closed the door to her new house and put on her roller blades and helmet as quick as she possibly could and rushed her way to school.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey Catherine!" yelled a familiar voice.

Cat turned around and saw Jake, who was getting off of his skateboard and helmet. She was taking off her blades and helmet too.

"I didn't know you roller bladed." Jake said.

"Yeah, I've been doing it since I was five…" She said.

The two walked inside the school together. Cat felt glad inside. She couldn't even believe herself; she was even blushing when she was around him.

"Yo Jakey, what's up!" Trixie called out with Spud and Kellen by her side.

"Hey Trixie, Spud, Kellen." Jake said, greeting all three of them.

"Hi guys! Remember me?" Cat asked, greeting them as well.

"Wow, you look good." Spud said.

Trixie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, nice outfit." She said.

Catherine smiled.

"Thanks."

The group turned a little silent for a moment. Cat didn't really find it comfortable.

"Sooo… how about that… homework last night?" Catherine asked, slowly.

"Uh, we didn't have homework last night." Kellen said.

Catherine blushed. She was so nervous…

"I mean… um… I got to… head to my locker… Be right back!" She said, rushing off really fast to her locker.

"Uh, did you see that?" Kel asked, pointing at Cat running to her locker.

"Umm, yeah." Jake replied.

"Yo Jake," Kellen nudged. "I think something's up with her…"

"Maybe…"

"I know so…"

Catherine had overcome her nervous breakdown earlier and came back, pretending that she got something out of her locker.

"Um, uh, I had to… get something…" Catherine said, still a little nervous.

"Uh, are you sure everything's okay?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, you're acting kinda weird…" Trixie said.

"Weird? Who, who, who's weird? I-I-I'm not weird… Everything's okay." Catherine said.

Luckily for her the bell rang…

"Whew, and would you look at the time, I'm going to be late for class, see you!" Catherine said, rushing off really speedy-like to class.

"Something is totally wrong with her…" Kel said, nudging Jake.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After school had ended once more, Catherine went out of the school with no sight of Jake or any of his friends.

This gave her some "spare time" to spend for a little while.

Cat wasn't supposed to be home for at least fifteen more minutes.

She then snuck somewhere that wasn't public, like an alley.

Catherine looked around before she did anything else. When the coast was clear, she changed from human to dragon and flew off.

She looked around in the air. It was beautiful to her.

'_This is way different than the views I fly through in Topeka._'Cat thought as she flew past the Empire State Building.

But as she flew, she saw what seemed to be another dragon.

Cat smiled and flew over to the red dragon.

"Um, hi…" Cat said.

The red dragon turned around. It was Jake, the American Dragon!

"Oh, hi. I didn't see you there." Jake said, glancing at the cerulean dragon.

"Hey, aren't you the… American Dragon?" She asked.

"Oh yes, yes I am." Jake replied. "How do you know?" He asked.

"I've heard sooo much about you." Cat grinned.

"Ah, I see." He said.

Jake and Cat landed on the top of the Statue of Liberty.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see another dragon around here." Jake said when they sat down. "Are you new around here?" he asked.

"Indeed I am." Cat replied.

"Oh, cool. Where'd you come from?" Jake asked.

"Easy, I'm from Kansas, in Topeka…" She replied.

'_Wow, Cat is from Topeka… How ironic…_' Jake thought.

"Hehe, yeah, it's really nice around here." Cat said, looking at the bright sky.

"I bet Topeka doesn't have the tall buildings like we have here, huh?" Jake asked.

"Yeah." Cat replied.

The two gazed dreamily at the sky. Cat stared in awe and noticed that she really hadn't experienced something like this before.

"So… I never heard of a dragon like you…" Jake said.

"Oh, I'm known as the Sonar Dragon." Cat smiled.

"Uh, you can hear and see things from far away?" He asked, confused.

Cat giggled.

"That's sweet. But no… If you combine the power of the solar and lunar together, you get… sonar!" She grinned.

"Ohhhhhh…" Jake realized.

"Yeah, but I don't _just _have powers of the sun and moon… I also have a mix of telepathic powers and powers that other normal dragons have." Cat added.

"That's cool."

"Thanks!"

Cat looked around and just remembered that she was past her curfew.

"Well… I'm really sorry to bail on you now, but… I have to go now…" She said, getting up.

"Okay, maybe I'll… see you around?" Jake asked.

"Hopefully!" Cat said, smiling.

She waved goodbye to Jake and took off, flying…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was almost sunset and Cat was way past her curfew!

Back to human, Cat decided to use her powers and run as fast as her two legs could take her.

Grabbing her things, she took off and ran home.

When she got home, she was mildly exhausted, considering how far it was to walk—or run—from somewhere slightly far from her house.

Cat knocked on the door of her house.

"Catherine Marie Simmons, why are you late?" Her mom asked.

Of course, Cat really hated it when her mom used her full name instead of Cat. And her mom knew that… So Cat had a sign that her mom was really upset.

"Look mom, I can explain!" Cat said.

"Explain nothing, you're grounded!" Her mom said.

"But, but, but mo-om!" She groaned.

"But nothing, Cat, you broke your rules and you were home late." Her mom explained.

Admitting defeat, Cat sighed disappointingly.

"Okay mom." She moaned, going upstairs.

"Oooh, you're in trouble!" Kevin, her younger brother, said when she reached the door of her room.

"Be quiet!" Cat said.

"Kevin's right, Cat. You never get in trouble!" Amanda said.

"I know, I know, but I just had to… I mean I wanted to go out and have some fun." Cat explained, remembering her encounter with the American Dragon. "I'm tired, guys, just… let me sleep, okay?" She asked, after a moment of silence.

"Okay." Kevin and Amanda replied in unison.

Cat was pretty tired anyway, from all the flying, running home, and even dull schoolwork.

Sighing once again, she closed the door to her room and hopped on her bed.

Cat was so exhausted!

She lied down and felt like she couldn't stay up one more minute and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Whew, okay… I finished this earlier yesterday but I got totally distracted with working on the next chapter and talking (mostly) on MSN. But, I'm submitting the third chapter like… after… So, yeah… 


	3. A Moment of Truth

♥ Secrets to Hide ♥

**Chapter 3 – A Moment of Truth**

**Author's Note: **Roar, behold! The third chapter! Muhahahahaha! And oh, you'll find out something that Cat is going to tell Kellen, bwahaha…

* * *

_Disclaimer: Do I look like the creator of ADJL to you? I_ _don't think so! The only character I own is Cat. Kellen is someone else's character that I decided to add.

* * *

_

The next day, Cat went to school as it were the same thing as everyday were. When she got there, the first person that caught her eye was Jake, of course.

"Hi Jake!" Cat greeted this time.

"Oh, hi there, Cat." Jake said with a smile.  
Cat still couldn't believe herself; she was blushing again!

"Hehe, so, how was your day… yesterday?" She asked with a sweet smile.

"Eh, okay." Jake replied, remembering yesterday.

"Ah, me too." Cat said.

When it grew silent, Cat was actually getting more nervous and nervous by the second! She couldn't help but blush.

Quietly, she walked off to her locker while looking back at Jake distractedly. Lost in her thoughts, Cat didn't know that she bumped into Kellen…

"Oh, sorry." She said, blushing again.

"Um, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah, totally sure…" Cat lied.

She then looked down for a moment, not wanting lie.

"Okay, so something is…" She said.

"What is it?" Kel asked.

"Can I trust you with something, first of all?" Cat asked first.

"Of course, why?" He replied.

Unfortunately, the bell rang before Cat got a chance to tell him.

"Can I tell you at lunch?" Cat whispered.

"Alright." Kellen nodded.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When lunchtime came, Catherine couldn't help but tell Kel about what was bothering her.

The two sat down on one table, just one away from where Jake, Trixie, and Spud

"So, what did you want to tell me?"

"Umm, well…"

"Come on, I won't tell anybody if it's a secret."

"Okay, okay…"

"What is it that's bothering you that you wanted to tell me?"

Cat sighed and took a deep breath.

"Well, you see…"

"What?"

"Well, you know, Jake?"

"Yeah, he's my bud."

"Umm… weeeell…"

"Do you have a crush on him?"

Cat gulped. She blushed, her cheeks turning beet red.

"See, you're blushing!" Kel laughed.

Cat giggled.

"Okay, so I _do _like him…" She smiled, looking at an opposite direction.

"I knew it!" Kellen said. "That's why you were acting so nervous…" He said.

"Yeah… I don't know why… but you know… I just… like him…" She said, still blushing.

"If you liked him, why didn't you just tell him?" Kel asked.

"Weeeeeell… I have this serious problem with telling boys how I really feel about them…" Cat said, dropping from a smile to a sulk.

"It's okay… We all feel that way. Even boys too, you know…" He said.

"Wow… I guess I never thought of that." Cat said, feeling more comfortable.

"Yeah, if you ask me, it took Jake a long time to finally tell Rose that he liked her." Kel said.

Cat giggled then stop and realized something.

"Wait, Jake likes Rose?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah." Kel replied.

"But what's so special about her?" She mumbled, crossing her arms with a frown.

"I think I hint some jealousy here." He said.

"Okay, so I am jealous… I mean, what'll happen if I tell Jake now?" Cat admitted.

"I don't know about that, but you know, Jake will probably like it if you told him." Kel explained.

"Really? He won't just dump me and tell me that I can't like him?" She asked, looking up.

"Eh, Jake, knowing him, he's a nice guy. He's not that harsh on girls." He replied, pointing to Jake, who was opening his locker.

"Eek, oh my gosh… So cute." She gazed, not paying attention.

"Uhhhh, Jake is cute?" Kel asked.

Catherine blushed again…

"Um, I mean… there he is…" Cat said, trying to hide what she said.

"Okay, you seriously like him." He teased.

Cat giggled.

"Yeah… I can't help it." She said, blinking sweetly.

"I can see that." He said.

"Well, thanks for the talk." Cat smiled.

"Hey, no prob." Kellen said.

After a nice, long conversation, the bell rang and it was time to head to class again.

"Well, it's time for class again." Kel said.

"Wait, are you going to tell Jake?" Cat asked, worried.

"Of course not, why would I?" He replied.

"Okay… Thanks again for the talk earlier." Cat said with a totally sweet smile.

"Like I said, no prob." He said. "Oh, and remember Jake, he won't be harsh on you, so don't fret. And just tell him… I'm sure he'll understand." Kel said, before walking off.

Cat stopped him and gave him a hug somehow.

"Thank you soooooo much!" She grinned, then walking off, giving Kellen a charming smile and wave as she did.

* * *

**Last Minute Comments: **Okay, so since someone who reviewed my story asked for a profile or description of Cat, I'll put one here while I'm at it. Anyways, here it is… Some, you might've already known from some chapters.

**Full Name: **Catherine Marie Simmons

**Nickname(s): **Cat

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 13

**Alter ego:** Dragon powers

**Hometown: **Topeka, Kansas

**Crush: **Jake Long

**Eye Color: **Hazel

**Hair Length/Color: **Long, below-the-shoulder length, and very light brown

**Height: **About almost the same as Jake but a tad bit taller by an inch or so

**Likes: **Roller blading, playing basketball and soccer, cheerleading, academics, fashion and clothing, shopping, and using her dragon powers

**Siblings: **Her nine-year-old sister Amanda, seven-year-old sister Jasmine, five-year-old brother Kevin, and eleven-month-year-old brother Christian

**Personality: **Sweet, down-to-earth, athletic, determined, friendly, out-going, shy, caring, responsible, smart, and organized

**Other: **Cat is really, really shy around boys that she likes a lot of times and she can oftenly be seen either roller blading or playing basketball on her spare time. Cat is totally dedicated to school and she can be a total smarty-pants, but not really a show-off. Her family can be pretty wacky because of the number of siblings she has but she always learns to deal with it. Also, Cat has never really told anyone about her dragon powers before. She first figured out about it when she was seven and it's still been a secret she's kept (until later on in the story).


	4. Dragon Team Up

♥ Secrets to Hide ♥

**Chapter 4 – Dragon Team Up**

**Author's Note: **Whew, okay. One of my friends _really _loves this story, so I decided to surprise him with the next chapter (guess who that person is… XD). So, here's the next chapter. Thanks to my reviewers, atecom, sky blue eyes, and LP! And uh, I'll update the fifth chapter by tonight, hopefully, but I need to update my other stories too so yeah… Uh, here's the fourth chapter!

* * *

"Catherine, it's time for school…" Her mom said, shaking her awake.

Cat groaned.

"I thought you said I was grounded." She said, looking out the window where she spotted Jake's house.

"Yes, I did… But I never said you didn't have to go to school." Her mom said.

"Okay…" Cat said, getting up and getting ready for school.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After a quick preparation, Catherine rushed out the door and bladed to school once again.

As she was on her way, she heard a familiar voice call out to her once again.

Cat skid to a stop and saw that it wasn't Jake, but Kellen.

"Hi Cat!" He greeted.

Cat smiled.

"Hi Kel!" She grinned, waving.

"So, did you tell Jake yet?" He asked.

She giggled.

"No, not yet." Cat said. "I'm grounded…" She groaned.

"Oh, really? I'm sorry." Kel said.

"It's alright… I'll just tell Jake at school later today." She gazed, almost close to school.

When the two got there, Jake, Trixie, and Spud were just close by the door and waved.

"Hi Jake!" Cat said, greeting Jake first. She took off her blades and helmet, setting it in her backpack.

"Hi Cat." Jake said.

Kellen and Cat walked together up the stairs. Cat dreamily stared at Jake, but he didn't notice.

Cat then went to her locker and thought about what she should tell Jake… When she got out everything she needed, she found it unusually quiet it in the hallway… Nobody was there…

"Hello?" Cat called out.

No reply was brought back to her.

"HELLO?" Cat called out louder.

Cat walked down the ominous hallway of Millard Fillmore Middle School with no one by her side… Which was pretty unusual since the school was always crowded at this time.

As Cat walked, a figure of the Dark Dragon appeared.

"Ah, Sonar Dragon… I have returned for you…" He said.

"The, the, the Dark Dragon?" She asked, immediately changing into a dragon.

"Yes…" The Dark Dragon chuckled evilly.

"How did you find me?" Cat asked, trying to hit him with a fireball.

The Dark Dragon dodged and tossed her towards the wall. Cat groaned in pain.

"Easy, I followed you and found you here…" He said, approaching the helpless dragon.

Cat got up and got ready to give the Dark Dragon some revenge but she was too late and he grab her by the hand and spun her around multiple times and tossed her at a janitor's closet.

She was ready to pass out and give up but she furiously got up. And before she could fly out the door, she saw what seemed to be the same dragon she met the night before.

"American Dragon! What are you doing here?" Cat asked, flying toward him.

Jake turned around and saw Cat, or in his case, the Sonar Dragon.

"Oh, easy, I know this crazy dude. What are you doing here?" Jake asked, barely dodging a fireball tossed by the Dark Dragon.

"Heh, well, you see, The Dark Dragon is after me and—AH!" A kick interrupted her behind her back.

Jake gasped.

"Are you okay?" He asked, helping Cat up.

Cat rubbed her head.

"Yeah, for the most part…" She said, not looking the same as she did when she first fought the Dark Dragon earlier.

"Enough talk!" The Dark Dragon said. "Be ready to fight." He said.

"Well, I say, bring it." Jake said, winking at Cat.

Cat winked back at Jake.

"Yeah, show us what you got!" She said.

This angered the Dark Dragon and he charged at Cat first.

She dodged, luckily and Jake made a hit for him.

It was Cat's turn. She did a cartwheel and jumped feet first at the Dark Dragon, giving him a kick in the face. Cat then landed benevolently down the floor.

"Nice!" Jake said.

"Thanks." She grinned.

"Argh, this not over, dragons!" The Dark Dragon said, getting up.

"Hey, I've got an idea." Cat whispered to Jake.

"What?" Jake asked, curious.

Cat whispered something to Jake. He nodded and faced the Dark Dragon, grinning with pleasure.

"Hey, Dark Dragon! Can't get me, can you?" Jake mocked.

"American Dragon! You will not mock me!" The Dark Dragon yelled, flying towards him.

Jake got hit with a punch of his fist but hit him back.

"Oh no you don't!" Cat said, jumping off with a twirl and a back flip with a front flip. She made a direct hit to his face, feet first once again.

"Another day, dragons!" The Dark Dragon said, not having the will to fight anymore.

"But I will especially get you too, Sonar Dragon…" He mumbled, then disappearing in a cloud of black, thick dust.

"We did it!" Jake said, giving Cat a high-five.

"Yeah!" Cat cheered.

"Well, thanks…" Jake said, shaking her hand.

"No problem…" Cat grinned. "If you excuse me, I have to be off somewhere." She said.

"Heh, see you around then." Jake winked.

"See you!" Cat said, taking off and flying.

At this instant, Jake went back to human form.

"Jake!" Cat said in human form, exhausted.

"Cat! Where were you? And why do you look like you've just gotten into a fight?" Jake asked.

"I was… somewhere… behind the school." Cat lied. "And I was… uh, getting mauled by a ton of dogs." She said.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Jake asked.

"Yeah." She replied. "I'm just so exhausted from fighting the Dark Dragon, I mean… from running away from those dogs." She said, laughing nervously.

"Uh, okay…" Jake said.

It was pretty unusual the rest of the day… School didn't start again due to nobody around. The students and teachers were all chickens and ran off somewhere unquestionably that I don't even know about. The school looked like a mess anyway. I mean, after all that fighting the Dark Dragon thing with Cat and Jake—or the Sonar Dragon and the American Dragon—teaming up and defeating him together.

Why would the school not be a mess?

That's your question to answer…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Mom, I'm home…" Cat panted, exhausted. She still looked like a mess.

"Cat! You look horrible! What happened?" Her mom asked.

"Yeah, you look like you've been mauled by a big, giant gorilla! ROAR!" Kevin said, imitating a gorilla.

Amanda giggled.

"Mom, I'm okay… There were just some… um, there was a small fire at school. And uh, I almost didn't get out of the building in time." Cat stammered.

Her mom gasped.

"Well, why didn't you tell me and get home right away?" She asked, worried.

"I… I… I don't know… I just… wasn't thinking…" Cat said, not wanting to talk. She was too tired to lie to her mom.

"Well, I'm calling to school to tell them about why they just didn't tell us about it." Her mom said, getting ready to grab the phone.

"No!" Cat quickly said.

Her mom stopped and stared at her awkwardly.

"I mean, uh… you don't need to. I, I just want to get some sleep… I'm… I'm kinda exhausted…" Cat said.

"Alright, you go change into better clothes and sleep as long as you need to." Her mom said, somehow feeling her head if she had a fever. "Oh, and you're kind of hot. Do you want me to take your temperature?" She asked.

"No, no mom… I'm okay." Cat yawned, going upstairs.

Cat, who was more than just a little exhausted, changed in to house clothes then fell to her bed, dead asleep after.

* * *

**Last Minute Comments: **Well, I'm off to update some more, yo. Tell me what you think. Or else… -pulls out spork- Bwahahahaha, behold my secret weapon! What I use to torment flamers and story haters! Mwahahaha… Um, was it good? 


	5. Clutches of the Past

_Secrets to Hide_

**Author's Note: Roar, here I am with the next chapter. Well, I didn't keep a good promise on updating six fics buuuuuut, yeah… I was at the mall yesterday! My mom dragged me there (not literally)! Besides, I needed to spend my money for Christmas presents… Anyways, here's the next chapter!

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 – Clutches of the Past**

"I am a gorilla, hear me roar!" Kevin said, imitating a gorilla again.

"Kevin…" Cat groaned, opening her eyes. "What are you doing in my room?" She asked.

"Uh, I don't know." He replied, rushing out of her older sister's room.

"Brothers…" Cat scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Bored, Cat went downstairs and pessimistically sat down on the couch. Her mom saw her sulk.

"Cat, I know you're grounded but how about you go on the rooftop?" She asked.

"Sure." Cat said, sitting up and feeling a bit better. She finally had something to do.

"I'll call you for dinner in half an hour if you'd like." Her mom said.

"Okay, thanks mom." Cat said, rushing up the top of the rooftop of their house.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

When Cat got up, the first thing she saw was the vast, dark blue sky and twinkling stars.

The lights of many buildings and attractions of New York City shone brightly around the neighborhood.

Cat had seemingly nothing to do but stare at the surrounding areas of the city. She then suddenly realized something!

'_I could always fly around the city and come back in a snap. Mom won't suspect it anyway._' She thought.

Quickly, Cat transformed to a dragon and flew out of the rooftop.

It sure beats being stuck at home or staring at the rooftop, Cat then thought.

She soared around gracefully through the sky, feeling free, as she had ever been.

But Cat paused for a moment when she noticed a thick, black cloud of dust surrounding her.

Coughing, Cat tried her best to escape the clutches of it but something grabbed her from both of her feet and pulled her down.

After the cloud of dust had gone away, Cat saw the revealed figure of the Dark Dragon! Again!

'_Not again…_' She thought.

"You thought you could escape could you?" The Dark Dragon asked, dragging her down at the rooftop of another house.

Cat struggled to escape the Dark Dragon but it was no use.

"And this should keep you here for a while…" He said, chaining her.

She then tried to escape this but felt like she was getting weaker the more she tried.

"And remember, the more you try, the more you'll be vulnerable." The Dark Dragon smirked.

Cat then stopped.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh, I have just the thing to remind you." He replied. The Dark Dragon had revealed a hologram of a view of Topeka, where Cat used to live.

"No! It can't be!" She exclaimed.

She watched as it was showing events, like a movie clip.

_The first scene was with Cat and her family was inside their old house back in Topeka, Kansas._

_Next, it showed the appearance of their house after. Their house was covered in thick flames._

_It then showed a scene of he family struggling to escape the burning house. Cat was still in the house, being held down by a chunk of their house. She was trying to find a way to escape but something hit her head and she went unconscious. The worried looks of her mother and father were shown at one time then back to Cat's perspective._

_She was lying helplessly down at the remains of their house, seemingly lifeless. Everybody, including her mom and dad, were already out of the house and so were her other siblings, who had almost no clue what was going on._

"Remember this?" The Dark Dragon asked, interrupting Cat, who was watching everything.

Cat gasped in horror.

"I'll never forget…" She sighed. "That made me be brought me to the hospital that day and a cost of everything in our house to be ruined." She continued, ready to burst out tears.

Cat hung her head low.

"And it was all my fault… and yours… I shouldn't have fought you…" She said, facing the Dark Dragon in anger.

"That's right." He said. "And guess what will happen if you defeat me now…" He continued

Cat could imagine the risks of it.

"No! It can't be!" She cried.

"Oh yes it is." The Dark Dragon said, showing something else in the cloud where the hologram was.

There, it showed a horrible vision of a battle at first and Cat, who was in dragon form, was close to being defeated.

_Then, it showed a scene of her family struck with another fire in their house._

"No! You can't do this to me!" Cat exclaimed, crying in tears of pain.

"Yes I can… All because of what you did to me in the past…" He said.

Cat was still crying, hoping this had never happened in the first place.

"You can't… you can't do this to me…" She sobbed.

"Then give it up… Don't do the same thing you did before, or else you know what will happen." The Dark Dragon demanded.

Cat had nothing to do. She'd rather have her and her family safe from any more danger.

"Okay…" She nodded, sniffling.

"Just… just don't… hurt my family… You can even do it to me if you want…" She stammered.

"As you wish… if you are good enough to fight for your life, then I'll bring you to a fight." He said.

"But! But! I never I wanted to fight." She choked.

"But nothing… You've done enough to me in the past so you must accept this or your family gets it." He threatened.

"Okay." Cat said, hanging her head low.

There was nothing to do anymore… it was either her… or her family…

"I will see you again…" The Dark Dragon said, disappearing once more.

Cat was still in chains, trying to escape. She was, though, growing more tired and weak.

But after much struggle, she removed the chains and flew home.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

When she landed, she appeared at the rooftop of her house, landing in human form.

Cat then opened the door and saw the angry faces of her mom and dad, glaring at her.

"Mom, dad! I can totally explain!" She said.

"Well, explain it to yourself because you're grounded for the rest of the month!" Her dad said.

"Think about what you've done…" Her mom said.

"But, but, but, I… aw man!" She cried, storming to her room in disappointment.

First, the Dark Dragon threatened to kill her family and now she was grounded for the rest of the month!

Could this get any worse?

Yes! It's the end of the chapter! Muhahahahaha!

* * *

**Last Minute Comments: Now to update my other stories, roar. Haha, what did you think? –is biting spork- I'm hungry, don't blame me…**


	6. Double Trouble

_Secrets to Hide_

**Author's Note: So, sorry if I forgot to add this chapter in here. I already added have the sixth chapter up in the ADJL Fan Forums (if you go there, then you've read it). Well, here's the next chapter. Thanks to all my new (and old) reviewers!

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 – Double Trouble**

The next day wasn't the best start for Cat since she was grounded and the Dark Dragon was after her. Also, it was pretty lonely when you have no one to walk with.  
Cat glumly walked, not roller bladed, to school. She wouldn't actually care if she were late, even though if she never was...  
The only good thing is that everything was back to normal... The kids were crowding the inside and outside of the school, Rotwood was wandering around like an idiot (no offense), and the skate park that was just across the street was partly filled with some people, skateboarding on and off the premises.  
Cat continued walking around, trying to find someone she knew. She clutched her backpack strap with one hand.  
Glumly, she walked around the school, seemingly wandering around like the first day of school.  
'Aw man, how am I going to deal with the Dark Dragon later today?' She thought.  
She entered the halls of the school and saw that it was crowded like it usually was.  
Again, she continued walking around the halls. and tried to look for anybody from Kel, Jake, Trixie, even Spud. But when she was waking on her way inside the school, she saw nobody she knew around.  
Sighing, she was still clutching her backpack nervously and looking around desperately to who she could talk to... Anybody... And she found the perfect person for it... she found Jake.  
Cat nervously approached him, who had just got something out of his locker.  
"Um, hi Jake..." She nervously greeted.  
"Oh, hi Cat." Jake said, greeting back with a smile. He closed his locker and decided to walk with Cat to Health with her. That was their first class.  
"Um, Jake... There's uh, something I want to tell you..." She started.  
"Yeah?" Jake asked, paying close attention.  
"Um, well... You see, uh..." She stammered.  
"What?" Jake asked, spotting the nervous Cat.  
"Well, you see, Jake..." She started, taking a deep breath. "I uh, do you know Kellen?" She asked.  
"Yeah. What about him?" Jake asked, opening the door to class.  
"Um, well... I uh, have a... crush on him..." Cat stammered.  
"Whoa, seriously?" He asked.  
Cat had lied. She was supposed to tell Jake that she liked him but instead told him he liked Kellen. Now this was pretty confusing when you look from this perspective. But Cat really didn't know whom she truly liked because she liked Jake AND Kel. But it felt like she couldn't turn back from this lie.  
"Um yeah... But you see... I haven't told him that yet..." Cat said.  
"Oh, well, you should really go for it." Jake said.  
"Really?" Cat asked, somehow having second thoughts about her crush on Jake.  
"Yeah, I mean... Kel's a great guy and all... You should really tell him how you feel." Jake nodded.  
Cat smiled sweetly like nothing was wrong even though deep inside there was.  
"Thanks Jake." Cat said, somehow giving him a hug.  
"Um, no problem." Jake said.  
Cat stopped and blushed.  
"Eh, sorry..." She said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Later that day, Cat was in Honor's Algebra again and this time, Jake and Kel were in the same class, bio.  
Jake and Kel then took their usual seats in the class and Jake turned to Kel.  
"Hey, Kel... Did Cat tell you yet?" He asked.  
"Tell me what?" Kel asked.  
"That she likes you, duh! Didn't she tell you?" Jake said, asking.  
"Whoa, are you serious? Cat told me she likes you." Kel said.  
"Oh no... She lied?" Jake asked.  
"I was pretty sure she liked you! She told me at lunch herself two days ago! She even said you were cute and even blushed when she saw you!" Kel said.  
"Whoa... but she told me before Health today..." Jake said.  
"We better talk to Cat about this..." Kel said.  
"I agree..." Jake said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After a long day, school had ended. She was still nervous as heck, though.  
What if Jake and Kel figured out that I lied to them? She thought to herself.  
Speaking, or thinking too soon, both of them appeared in front of her.  
Seriously nervous now, Cat felt like she was going to die! She was about to get told by two of her friends...  
"Uh, Cat... Kel and I wanted to talk to you about something..." Jake started.  
Cat gulped.  
'_Oh no… They know..._' She thought.  
"You see... remember when you talked to me at lunch two days ago?" Kel asked.  
"Uh, yeah..." Cat replied, wishing she had never lied in the first place.  
"Well, you told me you liked Jake... but Jake told me you liked me..." he continued.  
Cat didn't say a word... She felt like any second now that she was going to get yelled at.  
"Yeah..." She said, hanging her head low.  
"So, why the confusion?" Jake asked.  
"Well..." Cat gulped. "I really did like you in the first place, Jake." She started.  
"Yeeeaaah, and?" Jake asked, knowing there was probably more she needed to add.  
"And… and then after that talk with you, Kel, I felt like that I liked you too..." Cat said, close to crying.  
"I'm... I'm sorry..." Cat sobbed, running off from the two.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Cat had gotten far enough from Jake or Kel, she was about to walk home and forget everything until she saw somebody that she never thought she'd see.  
Dropping her backpack, she frowned furiously at the figure of the Dark Dragon.  
"The battle ensues..." He said.  
'_Aw man..._' Cat thought, changing to a dragon.

* * *

**Last Minute Comments: Okay, so since I already posted chapter seven in the ADJL Fan Forums too, I best add it too. So, watch out for the next chapter.**


	7. Battling Time

_Secrets to Hide_

**Author's Note: So, here I am again with the seventh chapter. And no, I don't have the eighth chapter yet but I'll have it soon. Anyways, read and review. I'll try and get to work on the eighth chapter for you loyal readers out there. Oh, and btw, I just watched "Raise Your Voice" on DVD. Not a bad movie… XD And plus, I didn't get to see it in the theatres… o.o

* * *

**

_Disclaimer: Again, I do not own any of Jeff Goode's wonderful characters of ADJL… Only Cat is mine. And Kellen (or Kel) is not mine either. It's not mine; it's IronHand's. Once again, Cat is the only one I made up. Not Jake, not the Dark Dragon, nobody else but Cat… Got that?_

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Battling Time**

Cat groaned.  
She couldn't believe it was time to fight the Dark Dragon already... But, she knew she had to do it...  
"So, shall we begin?" The Dark Dragon asked.  
"You're on!" Cat said, furiously.  
Starting to battle was Cat, with a slide on the slippery alley and trying to make an aim to him. But, he dodged just in time and made Cat slip and hit the wall.  
Cat got up, and not giving up so easily, she did multiple backflips and flying feet first, she hit the Dark Dragon directly in the face. Then, she landed gracefully with her two feet on the floor.  
"Grr… Thought you could give up so easily?" The Dark Dragon said, growling.  
With one swipe of his claw, he punched Cat from her back and made her hit herself on the wall again.  
Moaning, she got up once again and looked up at the sky for one second. She saw that it was unusually cloudy.  
'_I have to wait until the sun comes up_' She thought.  
Cat was thinking up of a plan but soon became too lost in her thoughts to pay attention to the Dark Dragon's attack.  
Too late to miss it, Cat got kicked once again.  
She made a quick decision and blew numerous fireballs at the Dark Dragon.  
He only got hit with one, but barely filled with enough damage.  
Ready to make a run for it, Cat flew off with breakneck speed to the top of a nearby roof. The Dark Dragon quickly followed.  
Not watching behind her back, The Dark Dragon grinned.  
"You thought you could escape, huh?" He asked.  
Cat then flew up, doing a somersault in the air, dodging the Dark Dragon's sharp claws, ready to attack her.  
"Maybe not... But you can't beat me." She said.  
At this time, the sun was beaming down on the city.  
'_Perfect..._' She thought, gazing at the sun for a quick moment.  
Again, she wasn't paying attention and the Dark Dragon flung her in the face with another swipe of his claw.  
She was sent flying to a wall, hitting it headfirst.  
Cat fell stiffly down the wall.  
But then, she saw a familiar face... the American Dragon? But next to him was someone who she hadn't met before... Jake then bent over to lend Cat a hand.  
"Whoa, are you okay?" He asked, pulling Cat up.  
Cat shook her head quickly and nodded at Jake.  
"Yeah... Say, if you're the American Dragon then... who's he?" Cat asked, puzzled.  
"Uh yeah... I'm IronHand..." He replied.  
"Ohhhh..." Cat realized. "Say, I've never heard of you before..." She said, staring at the sky for a quick second again. It was hiding behind the clouds again.  
I have to wait again, she thought, then, turning back to reality...  
"Riiiiiiiiiiight..." Jake said.  
Cat paused.  
"Well, if you excuse me, I have the Dark Dragon to defeat." She said, taking off.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on there." IronHand said, stopping her.  
Cat shrugged and landed once again.  
"What?" She asked.  
"You see, you're talking to the American Dragon and IronHand here. We can help..." He said.  
"He's right... We're not like chopped liver or something." Jake said.  
Cat giggled.  
"Yeah, I guess... But, is it okay with you guys?" She asked.  
"Oh yeah, sure... We can handle that." They both said in unison.  
"Now to show this bad guy what we're made of." Cat said.  
"Right on!" Jake cheered.  
The three then flew over to where the Dark Dragon was looking for Cat.  
He was pretty surprise to find Cat with the American Dragon and IronHand... He wouldn't stand a chance... But this didn't stop him yet...  
"Argh, I see you've teamed up with the American Dragon and IronHand, eh?" He asked.  
"Yup." Cat said, crossing her arms.  
"Very well, let the battle begin... but with you three now..." The Dark Dragon said.  
Again, Cat started the battle again with a spin in the air and hitting the Dark Dragon feet first in the chest.  
He wasn't very much affected and returned the attack with a kick in her stomach.  
Cat stopped for a second, sinking the pain inside herself.  
She watched as Jake then combined combustion of numerous fireballs and flung it at him. This time, the Dark Dragon was affected a bit more... but not enough to admit defeat.  
After this quick second, Cat was good enough to help again.  
She flew over and saw IronHand grab a streetlight and chuck it to the Dark Dragon. But with ease, he grabbed it with one hand and hit him back.  
Cat barely missed an edge of the streetlight that sent him flying. She grabbed it and helped him stop from flying to a wall. But then again, she saw the sun beating down from the sky.  
'_This is it..._' She thought.  
"Hey! Dark Dragon, take this." Cat said, catching his attention. He turned around and saw what Cat was to do next.  
At this instant, Cat had enough power from the sun to combine a giant ball of fire from the sun from her hands and flung it to the Dark Dragon, which made a real big affect on him. he landed on the top of a roof on a building as the fire was burning him down by the second. Jake and Kel stared in awe as the fireball died down and it later revealed that the Dark Dragon was no longer there.  
"Oh my gosh! That was awesome!" Jake said, watching Cat slowly land on a rooftop of another house.  
Cat, who was a little dizzy for a moment from sudden fatigue, heard the compliments of the very great defeat.  
"Whoa, how did you do that?" Kel asked.  
Cat was kind of blushing at this moment.  
"Well, I _do_ have solar and lunar powers... which mean sun and moon powers... I can use powerful attacks like those." Cat said.  
"I swear, that was awesome!" Jake said.  
"Heh, well... the thing is, I sparingly use them since the more I use them, the more it drains my energy... meaning, I get weaker every time I use them." Cat explained, putting her hand on her head for a second then putting it down.  
"Oh, well, are you okay?" Kellen asked.  
"Yeah... I only had to use my powers once, so I'm not really, really tired." Cat replied.  
After a pretty decent talk, Cat realized that she was dead meat. She was still grounded!  
"Aw man, well, I loved talking with you, but I have to be somewhere." She said.  
"Uh ok..." Jake and Kel said in unison.  
"Uh, bye!" She called out, flying down quickly to the same alley where she dropped her backpack.  
By this time, Jake and Kel were back to human again, continuing their walk home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When Cat got home, again stared the furious faces of her parents.  
"Cat, you said you'd be home by three!" Her mom said.  
"I know, I know... but--" Cat started.  
"But nothing, young lady. You're grounded and you came home an hour and a half late." Her dad said.  
"But, but, mom! Dad! I can explain!" Cat said.  
her parents stared at her, waiting for her to speak.  
"Okay, so I can't... but still! Please! I didn't WANT to get home late!" Cat groaned.  
"And how are we supposed to be believe that?" Her mom asked.  
"Go to your room, Cat!" Her dad then spoke up.  
"Aw man!" Cat whined, slumping up the stairs.

* * *

**Last Minute Comments: Sooo, here's the seventh chapter for you. The eighth will, hopefully, be up by the time I go to bed. Yes, it's one twenty nine in the morning here. Review please! It's a good way that motivates the author to write more. :D**


	8. Revealing the Truth

_Secrets to Hide_

**Author's Note: So, here I am with the eighth chapter. Well, sorry if I haven't submitted in a while… FFnet wasn't working for me… meaning it didn't let me submit documents… Anyways, if you are a member of the ADJL Fan Forums, then you've probably read this update already, so… here's the eighth chapter anyway… **

**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Revealing the Truth**

Again was another day of school for Cat, only she was more nervous that she has ever been.

What was Jake going to say? What about Kel?

She didn't know…

She was as nervous as heck… What if it was something bad?

Clutching her backpack tightly, Cat walked to school, her heart pounding.

The way to school wasn't bad. She didn't spot Jake or Kel anywhere…

A sigh of relief… Only, it was too soon…

"Cat!" yelled two familiar voices of her friends, Jake and Kellen.

'_Oh no…_' Cat thought, gulping.

She turned back and continued walking like she didn't hear them, panicking.

"Cat, wait!" Jake said, putting her hand on her shoulder, motioning her to stop.

Cat was speechless…

"What was up with yesterday?" He then asked.

"Um… well…" Cat started, still walking.

"Yeah, is there something wrong or something?" Kel added.

Cat sighed. She had to tell them sooner or later.

"Okay, but first, can you two keep a secret?" Cat asked.

"Yeah, of course…" Jake and Kel said, in unison.

"Alright… so… Jake… do you remember my first day?" Cat started.

"Yeah… No mean to be weird or anything but you actually acting kind of strange…" Jake replied, remembering what had happened.

Certain strange events popped into his head. Like, when Cat opened the textbook with no struggle… like she wasn't even touching the pages. Or that time when Rotwood spoke up about dragons… All of her weird actions were making Jake a bit suspicious…

"Yeah, I remember…" He said.

"Well… especially about the dragon thing… I uh… kinda know about them…" Cat said, still nervous.

"You do?" Jake and Kel asked in unanimity once again, both surprised.

"Yeah… Want to know why?" Cat asked.

"Why?" They both asked.

"Weeeeeell…" Cat started.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You're what?" Jake asked, surprised.

"A… a dragon…" Cat stammered.

"No way!" Kel said.

"Yes way…" Cat said.

"Whoa…" Jake said, shocked.

The three were in Jake's house, talking. Haley was upstairs, his mom was at the kitchen, and his dad was at work.

"Um, well… any of you two heard of the… Sonar Dragon?" Cat asked.

"Yeah! I've seen that dragon around a lot of times… and that battle with the Dark Dragon yesterday… Yeah, the name is familiar." Jake said at once.

"Well…" Cat said.

"You're the Sonar Dragon?" The two asked again simultaneously.

"Man, we got to stop doing that." Jake then said, losing focus on the topic.

"Yeah, freaky." Kel agreed.

Cat cleared her throat, getting the two's attention.

"Yeah… Sonar Dragon…" She replied.

"Wow… no wonder… everything was SO familiar." Jake said. "I mean, the ponytail, the voice… everything was so… so… recognizable…" He said.

Cat giggled.

"Yeah…" She said. "So, have you by any chance know anybody called the American Dragon or even, IronHand perhaps?" She asked, curious.

"Yeah!" Jake said. "I'm the American Dragon." He said.

"Uh huh, and you're speaking to IronHand." Kel said.

"Whoa, are you kidding me?" Cat asked, blinking in awe.

"Nope." Jake said, shaking his head.

"Oh my gosh! I… I… I didn't know!" Cat said, ready to fall off of the couch.

"Heh, well, we never knew you were the Sonar Dragon." Kel said.

"Yeah, true…" Cat said.

She then sighed, remembering…

"But… the sad thing is…" She started.

"What?" Jake asked.

"Well, have I ever told you guys about the first time I fought the Dark Dragon?" Cat asked, looking up at the two.

"No…" The two replied, shaking their heads.

"Um, well… it was back when I was back in Topeka…" Cat started.

The two were paying close attention.

"And it wasn't the best thing back when I was still twelve… I was about to turn thirteen. My birthday was a month away. But it wasn't the best "present" to be at that time… But when I was five, I found out I had powers… It was one day when I was in kindergarten. My first day in school… I can remember it like it was just yesterday… At the playground when I was playing with my best friend, I went to the back of the alley nearby to get a ball when we were playing catch with… then… a weird voice was talking me… It was telling me something… It told me I was… a dragon… The voice was getting closer by the second… and then… it told me everything… my powers, my abilities, my known name, weaknesses, strengths… everything… then before I could ask him about my dragon form, he disappeared… Two years later, I figured out what my dragon form looked like… by the same familiar voice that was before… I was surprised… until that day, I've told nobody about my secret… So all these years of hiding it, I finally tell somebody… And it's you two… And plus, when I learn about my powers… I also learned that the Dark Dragon is after me… The first battle with him was hard but I actually beat him… and I was seven-years-old at that time. But, we had a reason why we moved out of Kansas a month ago." She said.

"Wow, so why did you even move out of Topeka in the first place?" Kel asked.

"Well… actually, there's more to the story… since I told you that we moved a month before my birthday and I was still twelve… well… the Dark Dragon has been taunting me since I always defeat him with my powers… but I always used my strongest ones, so I tend to lose my energy quickly… I figured out that it's been happening to me so I stopped using them for a while, just for the sake of my energy to stay conscious… But even after five years of him always following me and watching me, I always turn out to be using my ultimately influential powers. And since he always fought me, I always got weaker… So, one day… one day that wasn't so long ago… he came back again… only, he brought catastrophe to my house. On a normal day, my house went on fire and I saw that the Dark Dragon had done it with ease. I tried all I could to drive him out but he never stopped. But when I attempted to use my powers, he stopped me and defeated me for the first time. And also, it was unfortunate for me because that day, I nearly escaped my burning house, with me, stuck on one place. And my family was all outside, waiting for me to come out safely. They couldn't count on that because I… ended up in the hospital with intensive care on the same day… I was nearly close to death and our house was ruined. We only moved to NYC to forget everything that had happened… But that took a couple of weeks since the doctors didn't allow me to be released until then… So, after I was fully healed, it was a few weeks before my birthday and my mom decided that we move to NYC where she and my dad used to live. So, we celebrated my 13th birthday at a decent stay at a hotel and a search through the sites… I did all I could to forget what had happened… until he followed me again… So… since I defeated him again… he's still after me…" Cat replied.

"Wow… I never knew…" Jake said.

"Yeah, and the even sadder part is… that I'm afraid that tomorrow, he'll fine me and provoke me to fight again." Cat sighed.

"Hey, Cat, remember this, there's no such thing as doing things alone when in a battle. We're in this together… If the Dark Dragon shows up again, trust me, Jake and I will be behind your back… even if it means going through it all." Kellen said.

"Kel's right, Cat. We're both by your side. And whatever bad thing happens, we'll be sure to help you in anyway to defeat him." Jake said.

This time, Cat was cheering up.

What could be better than having two best friends by your side even through hard times?  
Nothing!

This made Cat feel special… Her friends meant the world to her.

"Aw thanks!" She said, hugging the two of them.

"Oh, and by the way, did you decide between me or Jake yet?" Kel teased.

"Maybe, maybe not… but for now, I'll stick with you two." Cat said, hugging the two tightly.

It's great having friends like these, she thought.

* * *

**Last Minute Comments: Sooo, what did you think of this chapter? Good? Bad? Whatever? Review (but not flame, please)! For now, I have to get to bed… It's four in the morning right now and mom will kill me if I don't turn off the computer now. **


	9. The Ultimate Battle

_Secrets to Hide_

**Author's Note: Dang, my account got locked until now. So, I'm sorry if I haven't updated in a while. Meh, my computer has gone nuts with me… and so has FFnet… Anyways, enjoy the ninth chapter…**

**

* * *

Chapter 9 – The Ultimate Battle**

Ah, Saturday… finally, no school for the first time ever! Well, the first time in the week but whatever…

Anyways, since it was Cat and her family's first week in NYC, her family decided to take a little walk. You know, some more sight-seeing, walking in places, and stuff…

"Look! It's… it's… it's a giant balloon!" Amanda said.

"That's a blimp…" Kevin corrected.

"So?" Amanda said.

"Statue of Liberty!" Cat called out, pointing to it.

She remembered when she first saw Jake, as the American Dragon. It was that same place where she met him there.

When Cat, her mom and dad, along with her siblings were walking along the sidewalk, she thought she saw that was familiar… it was Jake and Kel!

"Hey Cat!" The two called out.

"Hi Jake! Hi Kel!" Cat waved.

"Are those your friends?" Her mom asked.

"Yeah… can I go with them please?" Cat asked, seemingly begging for her mercy.

"Okay… just because you're grounded doesn't mean you can't have fun…" Her dad replied.

"Right… just be home by dark in any case you'll be out for long!" Her mom agreed, adding.

"Okay, okay. Love you, mom. Love you, dad." Cat said, waving goodbye to her parents and siblings.

"Wow, you have that many brothers and sisters?" Kel asked, surprised.

"Yeah…" Cat said.

"So, where to now?" Jake asked, breaking the awkward silence afterwards.

"I don't know…" Cat replied.

The three were walking along the sidewalks of NYC, like it was just any normal Saturday. Cat really didn't mind being stuck with two boys… **(A/N: Like me, I'm always with boys more than girls, mehehehe…)**

She actually kind of liked it…

Jake, Cat, and Kel were just walking around, trying to find something to do…

"AH! It's a giant lizard!" yelled a woman from across the town.

The three glanced to see the Dark Dragon… again?

Cat, the first to spot him, quickly went dragon and plunged at the Dark Dragon headfirst.

But when she hit him, she felt like it hurt her more than him.

"Ow, what was that about?" Cat asked, rubbing her head.

"Seems like you've just figured out that I've gotten a bit stronger, eh?" The Dark Dragon asked.

"WHAT?" Cat exclaimed.

"That's right… it will be harder for you to take on me…" He said.

"Who said I was doing this alone?" Cat asked, pointing to Jake and Kel, who were both already changed to their alter egos. **(A/N: or whatchamacallit… XD)**

Jake then made a hit for it and flew in circles around the Dark Dragon.

Although, he caught Jake's foot with one hand and swung him back and forth until he let go of him and sent him flying to a wall.

This time, Kel tried hitting him with a car. This did some more damage… at least more than what Jake and Cat did…

But he returned him with a swing of a giant streetlight but Cat was just right behind him and stopped him from hitting the wall.

She put him down and went back to the Dark Dragon.

'_I guess I have to do this now…_' She thought when the sun beamed down.

Cat then flew higher and formed a ring of fire with ease right from her hands from the power of the sun. It was humongous and she hit the Dark Dragon with direct contact to his face.

A little but more exhausted now, she watched in total amazement that he wasn't much affected by it.

This gave Jake the slight opportunity to use a little firepower on the distracted evil dragon. He blew fire at him but the Dark Dragon dodged with ease from his claws.

'_Say what?_' Jake thought.

The Dark Dragon did move to the alley in the sight of fire.

Kellen did a simple trick with barricading his way from numerous items, blocking his way out all over.

Cat was a bit distracted but saw that the Dark Dragon blew up the temporary prison he was in. The bits and pieces went flying all over the alley.

Again, it was Cat's turn to make a move. Glancing at the bright sun, she took some decent time collecting energy from the sun.

Then, when the Dark Dragon was ready to hit Cat, she shot him with a really powerful solar beam.

This made a bit more damage on him but not enough. Cat, who was a bit more than just a little exhausted now, was thinking of a next move.

But before Jake could even make his move, the Dark Dragon was pushing him out of the way due to blinding from his eyes. Jake kind of noticed that, though. Then, he dodged his seemingly unusual motions that were actually trying to hit him.

Cat quickly got an idea and took a deep breath then blew a huge ball of fire out of her mouth and it got hit at the Dark Dragon. Who wasn't that seemingly tired of fighting yet.

But Cat, although, was almost ready to return back to human and fall to the ground. But the determined Cat wasn't going to give up until he was gone for good.

Not paying attention, she did fall to the ground by a simple smack in the face by him, making her fly into a wall.

Jake landed and quickly helped her up.

"He's too powerful… How are we going to defeat him?" Jake asked.

Cat pondered then an idea popped into her head.

"I think I know a power of mine I can use… it's really powerful, though but I think I can try it…" She said.

"Really? Are you sure you can do it?" Jake asked.

"I hope so…" Cat said.

She gulped.

'_But I hope this doesn't kill me._' She thought.

"Uh, guys? A little help here?" Kel asked, seeming like he was fighting the Dark Dragon alone.

Jake decided to simply just to distract the Dark Dragon after spotting Cat thinking up of a plan.

He started off with a slide and kick, just like Cat did before. This time, the Dark Dragon seemingly slipped and fell to the ground but got up immediately.

Cat quickly made a decision and thought up of the perfect power to use.

She focused and saw in her mind nothing but the subtle vision of the sun and the moon in the same horizon.

Sure enough, everybody looked up and saw that the sun and moon were in the same horizon, just like in Cat's vision.

"Whoa, is that possible?" Kel asked, looking up.

"For Cat, no." Jake replied.

"Right!" Cat said.

"What?" The Dark Dragon asked, after being punched in the face by Kel.

"And now for my final trick…" Cat said, combining the energy from both the sun and the moon. She then took a deep breath and waved her hands around back and forth, turning side to side with the blasts of the energy coming out of her hands and into the Dark Dragon. It was making a beautiful, bright pattern with a ribbon-like swirl.

"Whoa…" Jake and Kel said, watching Cat in total amazement.

The Dark Dragon was then fading by the second, affected greatly by the power combined by the sun and the moon together.

After Cat had stopped, she landed on the ground with her feet in human form. She was really, really exhausted. She had used the greatest, most ultimate power she had ever used.

The world around her was seemingly blurry and unclear. By the second, she was getting dizzy, her head spinning with thoughts and fatigue.

"Cat? Are you okay?" Jake asked.

"Yeah… I just need to do one more thing…" She said, closing her eyes.

Focusing real hard, she had a vision the sun and moon drifting apart back to a different horizon.

Jake and Kel were watching the entire scene of the sun and moon moving away from each other. The sun was up and bright again…

"You know, that is seriously amazing…" Kel said.

"Yeah… In all of my battles, never have I seen such a marvelous scene like that." Jake said.

At the time, it got quieter but Cat was no longer paying attention. She was suddenly having trouble staying awake and conscious, holding her hand on her head. Everything as looking and sounding so… blurry… But as the second passed, she slowly was closing her eyes and losing focus of the surrounding area she was in at the time.

She then fell over on her back of the wall and lost consciousness, her body no longer moving…

"CAT!" The two said, glancing at her.

Jake lifted her up and was holding her lifeless form.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" He asked.

"I hope… what do we do?" Kel asked.

Both had worried looks on their faces, glancing worriedly at Cat, whose life was on their hands.

"We have to tell her parents." Jake said.

"But how?" Kel asked. But then something popped to his head.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Cat lives just next door to you!" He said.

"She does?" Jake asked, still holding Cat.

"Yeah! Didn't you ever notice?" Kel asked.

"No…" Jake replied.

"But I think we have to find her parents there… and tell them everything." Kel said.

"Yeah, good idea…" Jake said, starting to walk with Kel to her house.

* * *

**Last Minute Comments: Well, tenth chapter coming soon. What did you think? Btw, it's like three in the morning and my mom will kill me if I don' turn off the computer now… soooooo… good night… **


	10. More Truth Time

_Secrets to Hide_

**Author's Note: So, again, fan fiction locked my account because of story, "Taking Chances". Yadda yadda… So, I don't need to explain it again on WHY I didn't update… I did want to take a break but I changed my mind… So, here's the tenth chapter… Eleventh MIGHT be up tonight.

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 – More Truth Time**

After a short walk, the two had passed Jake's house and reached the doorstep where Cat lived.  
Kel rang the doorbell, knowing that Jake was still holding Cat with both of his hands. It didn't take long until someone answered the door. It was Kevin.  
"Mom! Someone's at the door!" He called out to his mom, who was in the kitchen.  
Cat's mom walked over to the door and saw Jake, Kellen, and Cat. Only, she was more concerned to see her daughter unconscious in her friend's arms.  
"What happened to Cat?" She asked, stunned.  
"Well, that's kind of why we came here." Jake said.  
"We wanted to tell you about Cat." Kel added.  
"Okay…" Cat's mother said, welcoming the two inside.  
Jake set down Cat on a couch, with a blanket on her and a pillow under her head. Her mom and dad were at another couch that was just next to where Cat was. Jake and Kel were across from them.  
**(A/N: If you don't mind, I'll just call Cat's parents, mom and dad in this chapter… XD)**  
"So, what is it that you wanted to tell us?" Dad spoke up.  
"Well, first of all, do you two know anything about… let's say, dragons?" Jake asked.  
"Yeah, Cat's always been telling me that she studies about them every night and at school." Mom replied.  
"Hmm, well, this might sound a little crazy but… Cat is a dragon…" Kel said.  
"What?" Mom and Dad asked in unison.  
"It's true… and we only figured it out yesterday." Jake said.  
"Yeah, and the thing is, Cat has been telling us that someone called the Dark Dragon is after her, even when you still lived in Kansas." Kellen added.  
"Hmm, she's never really told us that before." Dad said.  
"Well, it's true. She's been trying to protect everyone here and herself." Jake said.  
"Right, and you see, she told us the whole story about why you guys moved here and out of Kansas, when she found out about her powers, everything." Kel said.  
"Wow, why couldn't Cat just tell us?" Mom said.  
But as silence spread through the entire room, Cat bleakly opened her eyes.  
"What? Where am I? Am I… home?" She asked.  
"Cat! Are you okay?" Mom asked at once, quickly sitting by her side.  
Cat feebly tried to sit up but was quickly stopped by her dad, putting a hand on her shoulder, motioning her to stay still. She lied back down, looking at her new surroundings, seeing Jake, Kel, and her parents, looking at her in concern.  
"Yeah… I just… I don't know… Everything goes black at one time and then I… end up here… at home…" She replied, a little groggy.  
"Well, your friends brought you home… but Cat, can you tell us… are you really a dragon?" Dad asked.  
"Um, uh…" Cat stammered.  
Jake cleared his throat. Trying in his own way to tell Cat that he and Kel had told them already.  
Cat sighed, knowing they had to find out sooner or later.  
"Yeah…" She said.  
"Well, Cat, if you were, why didn't you ever tell us?" Mom asked.  
She sighed again.  
"I… I don't know… I just thought you'd… hate me if you found out that I… wasn't a normal human like everyone else." Cat replied.  
"Cat, your mother and I love you very much. We would never stop loving you even if you're a dragon." Dad said.  
"Really?" Cat asked, looking up at her parents.  
"Yes, Cat, we wouldn't love you any other way." Mom replied.  
"You guys are the best… But you know, I haven't told you another thing." Cat said, remembering the past again.  
"What?" Mom asked.  
"Well, you see, remember that time when our house burned down and I was at the hospital?" Cat asked.  
"Yeah." Her mom and dad nodded.  
"Well, I kind of think it was my fault." She said.  
"Why?" Mom asked. "You barely made it through the house alive." She said.  
"Um, well, about that… have Jake and Kel told you already about the… Dark Dragon?" She asked.  
"Yeah." The two nodded again. Mom was stroking Cat's long, hair as her daughter talked.  
"Eh, well, he was after me… and he was since I was five… when I figured out I was a dragon myself. And he's always been threatening me that if I don't fight him, then he'll kill us… and almost every single day, I have to go through a fight. I come home exhausted and it's so hard to juggle everything in all of my years. Because every time I fight him, I always defeat him… but he always comes back, to see if he can actually beat me for once… ever since that first battle we had… And that came that one day, when he actually got me to suffer… that day when I was in the hospital… and now, he followed us to NYC. And now I feel like he is watching me everyday… But, I don't know what he wants from me." Cat said.  
"But still, Cat, if someone was bothering you or after you, just tell us. We're your parents, and we do all we can to keep you safe." Mom said, still stroking her hair.  
"Yeah, I guess I was just a little stressed out by everything and I never took the time to stop and tell you guys everything." She said.  
"Well, like your mother said, Cat, you can tell us everything… we can always stop and understand… We love you Cat and we don't want anything bad to happen to you." Dad said.  
"Thanks mom, thanks dad." Cat said, hugging her parents tightly.  
"And Jake, Kel, I know I haven't really decided between you guys yet, but I can totally say you two are the best friends I have ever had." She said, getting up.  
The two glanced at each other and back at Cat.  
"Well, you're our friend… It's the least we can do." Kel said.  
"He's right. We're always by you. We have your back, all the time." Jake said, shrugging.  
"Aw, you guys…" Cat said, hugging the two.  
Jake then took a momentary look at the clock. It was six thirty.  
"Well, I have to get home. My mom wants me home before dinner." Jake said, waving goodbye and heading out the door.  
"Yeah, me too… See you tomorrow?" Kel asked.  
"Definitely…" Cat said, leading the two out the door and waving goodbye.  
The two went their separate ways and Cat closed the door.  
"Mom? Dad?" Cat then asked.  
"What?" Her parents asked.  
"Am I still grounded?" She asked.  
"Well, maybe not. You've done a lot lately, so we'll let you go this time." Mom said.  
"Heh, thanks mom. Thanks dad." Cat said, hugging them both and heading upstairs.

* * *

**Last Minute Comments: So, again, I will work on the eleventh chapter, maybe some time around tonight or tomorrow. I don't have school until Tuesday, so yeah… I have one more day. But the thing is, I might not update all this week either after Monday since we're going to have finals, which will suck, but… whatever… Anyways, hope you enjoyed the updates… mehhh… **


	11. Crushing Time Again

_Secrets to Hide_

**Author's Note: Roar, here is the eleventh chapter peoples, mwahaha… So, I've got like less than thirty minutes until I have to go to bed, so I'm sorry if this _might _be short… Erh, without further interruptions, here is the eleventh chapter!**

**

* * *

Chapter 11 – Crushing Time Again**

Ah, Sunday… another cool day to just lay back and do something for the next twenty-four hours until school returns…

So, again, it was another normal day for Cat. She was no longer grounded or anything, so she decided to go with Jake and Kellen to the mall.

"Whoa, so, did your parents actually do something about it?" Jake asked, as the three were on their way to the mall to meet Trixie and Spud.

"Well, not really… they kept worrying about me about some things, but overall, they didn't take it really hard… And I don't know if she's told Kevin, Amanda, and Jasmine yet…" Cat said.

"Wow, well, at least they didn't take it really hard like you said." Kellen said.

"Yeah." Cat agreed with a smile, blinking sweetly.

When the three arrived at the mall, it didn't take that long for the trio to find Trixie and Spud at a bench near the food court.

"Hey Trixie! Spud!" Jake called out.

The two got up and nodded then approached him and Cat along with Kellen.

"Hi…" Cat said, waving sweetly.

"Hi there, cutie…" Spud said, just like Cat's first day of school.

Trixie nudged Spud again.

"Hey Cat." She said, waving back.

Cat smiled.

"Well, so… um… now that we're here… where to?" Cat asked, a bit shakily as she laid her eyes on Kel.  
"Uh… I don't know… Maybe the food court or something…" Spud said, not really paying attention as he looked around the rows of stores bundled together.

"Yeah, I agree with Spud…" Jake said. "Wow, ironic… I just agreed with Spud…" He said, tilting his head slightly.

Cat giggled.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She teased.

The five then walked along, strolling around to find where the food court was. Cat—almost mindlessly—walked next to Kellen, staying silent.

"Oh, hey Cat… I didn't see you there." He said, after turning to his left and spotting Cat next to him.

"Hehe, hey…" Cat said, apprehensively.

Man, I'm getting nervous again, she thought. The two, although, didn't talk for the rest of the way there.

"Ah, I love the smell of hot dogs…" Spud said, breaking the silence and sniffing the air.

"Hehe, suuuuuure…" Cat said, laughing a bit.

After that was said, the five separated from their group and went to a different place to order food.

Then, they met up again and sat in one table.

While everybody was quietly eating, Cat was just moving hers around, having too many thoughts in her head to have her mind focused on eating.

But it grew silent for too long that Cat didn't really feel comfortable with it.

"So, Trixie, Spud, have I uh… told you guys about me yet?" She asked.

Trixie and Spud stopped eating and shook their heads in confusion.

Jake and Kellen did stop too.

"Well, you see, Trix, Spud, Cat here is a dragon." Jake said.

"A DRAGON?" Spud asked, incredibly loud.

He said it so loud that the people around him in the food court started staring at him awkwardly.

Jake, who was also sitting next to Spud, motioned him to sit back down to save time for the embarrassment.

"As I was saying, Cat is a dragon… like me…" He said.

"Whoa, seriously?" Trixie asked with her eyes widened with shock.

"Yeah." Cat nodded. "He's right… I'm the Sonar Dragon." She said, stopping to take a sip of her soda.

"Cool… Jake's the American Dragon, dude!" Spud said.

"Heh, yeah, I know…" Cat said.

"Yeah, and remember that fight with the Dark Dragon yesterday?" Kellen asked.

"Uh huh." She said.

"Totally, we beat that dude together… but yeah… mainly, you did it, Cat." He said.

Cat blushed.

"Hehe, gee, thanks… but you know, I can't take all of the credit." She said, laughing uneasily.

"But still, why didn't you just tell your parents?" Jake asked after Cat had stopped trying to defend herself from them interrogating her on why she was so nervous.

"Well, like I told them, I just thought they'd hate me if they found out, and plus, they'll be more worried…" Cat replied.

"Cat, take it from us, it's not the best decision to hide your secrets to your parents like that." Kellen said.

"I guess…" She said, trying not to burst out into a nervous breakdown in front of the four.

Trixie somehow kind of noticed her strange behavior but then stopped minding when Jake started to talk.

"Yeah, Kel's right… I mean, sure, your parents might freak out because you're a magical creature, but they can help you with your problems… I mean, yeah, my mom hasn't told mine to my dad, but still, you have two parents that love you… so I doubt that they'll hate you." Jake said.

"Thanks." Cat smiled, throwing her trash away and sitting back down.

As the four were still devouring their food, Cat just sat in the table, having weird thoughts…

She was gazing at the ceiling, almost completely lost in her thoughts.

'_Maybe I like him… I mean, I'm so uneasy when he's talking to me or asking me if something's wrong… I don't know… But, I used to like Jake. What'll he say if I tell him? Why am I so nervous around Kellen anyway? I used to be with Jake… but… do I just tell him?'_

Her mind was jumbled with all sorts of questions about this and that, etcetera.

"Uh, Cat? Cat? Earth to Cat!" Jake said, waving his hand in front of Cat.

"Oh, uh… huh?" She stammered.

"Come on, Cat, are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah…" She said, getting up.

The five then continued their journey around the mall…

But although Cat was always more focused at the mall whenever she was there, she was somehow more attentive with Kellen…

She didn't know why but… she something inside of her was telling her that she _might _just have a crush on him… but what about Jake?

Questions, all kinds of questions popped in her mind… She couldn't take it, but tried to forget about it as best she could with a nice trip around the mall… I mean, what could be better than shopping?

**(A/N: Ah yes, I totally lurve shopping. XD)

* * *

**

**Last Minute Comments: Okay, it's like fifteen minutes past my curfew, so I better turn off the computer before my mom comes home, or else I'm busted… ehhhhh… so, I'll update soon! Just review!**


	12. Another Threat, Another Battle

♥ Secrets to Hide ♥

**Chapter 12 – Another Threat, Another Battle**

ADJL-Freakazoid

**A/N: Roar, I haven't updated in a while… I've finished the story in the American Dragon: Jake Long Fan Forums already… so, I'll post the remaining chapters tonight. If you'd like the epilogue at the end, let me know in a review since I won't post it tonight…**

* * *

After several hours had gone by and the five had been through almost though the entire mall, they walked their way out to the exit.

Cat was still next to Kellen, shaking a bit nervously.

"Uh, are you okay?" He asked, noticing her.

"Yeah, I'm just uh, cold." Cat replied.

"On ninety degree weather?" asked Jake, confused.

"Um, uh, I think…" She said, really nervous.

"Uh, okay…" Jake said, still suspicious.

"That's weird, it feels cold in here…" Spud said, just a few inches from the door of a store.

"Uh, it's air-conditioned in there, Spud." Jake pointed out.

"Oh…" Spud realized.

"I swear, Spud, you need to use your brain." Trixie said.

The five had then switched their conversation to awkward silence.

When they were all about to cross the street, a violent shake moved the ground like an earthquake.

Cat was the only one that fell on her back since she was the closest to where it started.

Kellen helped her up.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Cat replied.

"Aw man, look!" Jake said, pointing at the Dark Dragon.

"Dang it!" Cat whined, then changing to a dragon and immediately flying off to where the Dark Dragon was.

"Hey, wait, Cat!" Jake called out, changing to the American Dragon and taking off after Cat, who was already far away.

"What? Hey! Don't forget me too!" Kellen called out, running after them, changing to IronHand along the way.

"Hey, what about me?" Spud asked, ready to make a run after them.

"You're no magical creature, boy, get back here!" Trixie said, dragging Spud by his shirt.

Cat just immediately hit the Dark Dragon headfirst, but it really hurt this time, and she fell to the ground quickly.

"Ow! What gives?" She asked, after she had sat up, rubbing her head furiously.

"Don't you understand by now? I've wanted to defeat you since you were little!" He said.

Cat, who rushed in front of Jake (not even noticing he was there), flew toward him and shot a solar beam to his face.

The Dark Dragon, though, easily dodged it. It kept going, and then causing a car that was in the driveway to burn in flames.

"Stop fighting, dragon! You will never defeat me this time!" He yelled.

"Why is it so important for you to defeat me anyway?" Cat asked, ready to aim a punch at her opponent.

Again, the Dark Dragon dodged it and then grabbed her arm, swung her around (making her dizzy, of course), and let go of her, making her fly to a wall in breakneck speed. He flew over to where Cat was.  
Jake and Kellen didn't know what to say or do; just watching what the Dark Dragon with what he had to say, their eyes widened.

"Because, I found out that you were one of the most powerful, yet still vulnerable, dragons in the world. So I decided to set out and find you, then defeat you… or even use your powers." He finally replied.

Cat quickly got up; ready to give the Dark Dragon some payback.

"Unless you want your family to suffer along with you." He threatened, before Cat could even get three feet to him.

"What? You can't!" Cat pleaded.

"It's either that, or you become my prisoner and I will your powers to make me more superior." The Dark Dragon said.

"Okay then… let's say I… save my family!" Cat said, quickly flying as fast as she could to her house.

"What? Hey! Come back, Sonar Dragon!" He said, flying after her.  
Jake and Kellen exchanged a glance then shrugged and followed closely behind.

When Cat got to her house, she saw that she was just in time…

Her mom and dad were outside, getting ready to go inside the car.

Before they got a chance to even open the door, Cat dived down as quickly as she could down near her house.

"MOM! DAD!" She called out.

"What?" They simultaneously asked, confused, looking a Cat's dragon form.

"Mom, dad, it's me." Cat panted, exhausted from flying.

"Cat? What are you doing here?" Mom asked.

"Mom… dad… listen… the Dark Dragon I told you about… he's after me again! And he wants to destroy our house! You have to… get out of here!" Cat said, taking a few pauses due to panting.

It was actually one of the first times Cat had actually showed signs of being tired of running or even flying… It was a weird sign… and whatever it was… it wasn't good…

"Alright…" Her parents said, rushing inside the house again.

"YOU CAN NOT ESCAPE ME!" called out the deep voice of the Dark Dragon.

"I'll take care of him." Cat mumbled, flying toward him.

The Dark Dragon moved to the left. Cat was flying so fast that she swerved and hit a wall again.

"Ow…" Cat moaned.

She then determinately got up and shot a huge ring of fire to the Dark Dragon.

This time, it hurt him, but not enough to actually defeat him.

"Give it up! You can't win!" He said, pouncing on Cat and smirking at her evilly with his wicked, yellow eyes.

"Never!" Cat said, punching him back, finally making him fly over to a wall.

Kevin, Amanda, and Jasmine were all watching in amazement as their sister fought for her life. Christian was asleep in the arms of their mom. The entire family was watching her fight.

Cat didn't seem to notice her entire family watching, though, and then combined with her hands and made a huge ring of fire that this time, surrounded her and then controlled it and shot it as one humongous chain, hitting the Dark Dragon.

"WHOO-HOO!" cheered her three siblings.

Cat smiled as her sisters and brother jumped up and down in joy.  
She was too busy glancing at her family that the Dark Dragon kicked her, but this time, she didn't hit a wall or anything. She stopped herself and this time, focused hard to get the sun and moon together like last time.

Successfully, Cat got the sun and moon combined in the same horizon.  
Kevin, Amanda, and Jasmine stared at the sky, like nothing they have seen before (literally).

When that was done, Cat put her hands together, spread them apart and later, a huge purple, sonar beam was forming in her hands.  
Struggling only a little bit, Cat shot it at the Dark Dragon.

He got hit by it, but almost barely.

"Not down yet!" The Dark Dragon mocked.

Jake had gotten in front of the Dark Dragon but was kicked toward a wall. But was later stopped by Cat, who seemingly caught him or even broke his fall.

He thanked her and Cat got ready to attack again.

She, this time, made little, yet powerful balls of sonar and shot them each at the Dark Dragon, making him miss none of them.

He wasn't completely exhausted yet, but Cat was the one that felt tired, but not the one that was ready to give up just yet.

"HEY! Take this!" Kellen said, throwing a car at him.

He, again, moved to the left and hit Cat.

"Uh, sorry, Cat!" Kel said.

"Ow, it's alright." She said, throwing the car out from on top of her.

Then, she thought hard… thinking of a somewhat power she had never used before…

**FLASHBACK. . .**

There was a distant figure in the shadows at the alley.

Cat, who was only seven at that time, had stared at him in fear.

"I have told you that I am the Sonar Dragon, have I?" He asked, in a deep voice.

"Yeah…" Cat nodded nervously.

She was only in human form at that time, not even knowing what her dragon form looked like.

"Well, I can tell you of an ultimate power that you can use at least once, maybe a few times in your life," said the voice.

"Um, sure, what is it?" She said.

"Well, it's called a sonar storm. If you combine the power of the sun and moon, having them in the same horizon, and focus real hard, you can cause a storm to take place, but the twist is, it will only rain on to your opponent. It can completely wipe out your opponent, but the thing is, nobody's ever used it. And it's been heard in many legends that chances are, it might fatal for you after using it… but nobody knows for sure…" The shadow said.

"Oh… so… it means that I might…" Cat said, trailing off.

"You don't have to use it, but if at one time, a really strong opponent may come to attack you, you can use it." He said.

"Um… okay…" Cat said.

**END FLASHBACK. . .**

Cat thought about using it but then sighed.

'I don't think I should use it if it might kill me.' She thought.

But as thoughts swarmed in her head, she heard a scream from her right.

She gasped in horror.

Their house was in flames, with the terrified family, together with no one hurt.

Cat was pretty realized that no one in the family was hurt, but their house was destroyed just like before.

'I'll do it…' She reconsidered, determined to defeat the Dark Dragon once and for all.

But first, she decided to distract him.

"HEY! DARK DRAGON!" She yelled.

She got his attention. He turned around to Cat.

"Nobody messes with my family, you know that?" She said.

Cat stared at the sky, with the sun and moon still in the sky together.  
"Bet you can't catch me, huh?" She mocked.

The Dark Dragon was angered by this and threw another car that Kellen threw at him again, making Cat fall on the roof of their house. She fell harshly on the side, causing a few broken pieces of woods and boards to fall on her.

Cat felt weak, like she couldn't fight anymore, ready to pass out, and finally be defeated for the first time in her life.

Try as she might, she couldn't get up.

But she thought of a plan… she could use the sonar storm to defeat the Dark Dragon.

Yeah, that was it, she thought.

Closing her eyes, she focused hard on bringing her plan to action.  
She thought real hard on making a storm hit the Dark Dragon…

Thinking really, really hard, she saw the clouds on the sky turn gray and a small thunder was rumbling.

'It's working.' She thought.

Everybody looked up at the sky in total confusion.

"That's funny… it's not supposed to rain today." Dad said.

But when everybody went under the porch of a house for shelter, they noticed that only the Dark Dragon was getting rained on.

But, he wasn't only getting wet, but attacked with the combined power of the sun and moon.

Cat was then feeling a little dizzy, but managed, watching the Dark Dragon.

The Dark Dragon roared fiercely, as he slowly disappeared.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS SONAR DRAGON!" He yelled, making a last shot at her once Cat had gotten up and flew down.

She moaned in pain, feeling like her life was draining her energy.

Falling to the ground, she was feebly trying to keep her eyes open.

Before the Dark Dragon disappeared, he fired another powerful shot at the frail Cat; also making a few of the pieces on the top of her house fall on her.

She yelled in pain and was gradually changing back to human.

"You shall pay!" He yelled, and disappeared completely.

At this time, Cat moaned and went unconscious.

She had overwhelmed the Dark Dragon forever… Which was actually something nobody has ever done…

Mom and Dad approached Cat, who was seemingly lifeless.

"I think we might need to call the doctor or bring her to the hospital. Her chances of living are slim." Mom said, feeling no pulse anywhere on Cat.

Her siblings were watching, clueless and concerned.

Dad carried Cat as they loaded the other kids on the car.

"Jake, Kellen, I think you two should come too." Mom said, fastening Christian's seatbelt then picking up her cell phone to call a nearby hospital to nearby.

"Alright." They both said, getting on the car.

It was big enough to hold a lot of people, so nobody was squished.  
Everybody, except Dad (carrying the still unconscious Cat), and Mom, who had just got off the phone for an ambulance to come, was on the car.

"Will Cat be okay?" Amanda asked.

"I hope." Jake replied from the back.

* * *

**A/N: Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter… Anywayz, there aren't going to be any author's notes throughout the rest of the story, lolz. Cyaz.**

**- AF**


	13. Hospital Horrors

♥ Secrets to Hide ♥

**Chapter 13 – Hospital Horrors**

ADJL-Freakazoid

* * *

When all have arrived at the hospital, Cat was an intensive care room, with her mom sitting on a seat next to her.

Although, her siblings—Kevin, Amanda, and Jasmine—were at their grandparent's since children below 13 weren't allowed in the hospital with the acceptation of babies and infants...

Jake and Kellen, though, have gone along with them and were now outside the room where Cat was staying.

Of course, both gave sympathy for Cat. But of course, silence wasn't the best thing to look forward to; especially in such a place most people wouldn't want to end up in.

"But seriously, haven't you seen anything strange about Cat's reactions lately?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I mean, she's been acting so nervous around me," Kel replied.

"And the fact she's always next to you," added Jake.

"Or when she's always making weird excuses and blushing when she's next to me, said Kellen, pointing out.

"Right. I think those are signs of a crush. And in this case, she might have a crush on you," Jake said.

"Whoa, I think you might be right about this." Kel said, "but she had those weird reactions around _you_ before," He said.

"Yeah, I think she wasn't lying when she told you that she had a crush on me," Jake pondered.

"Right... so maybe she switched her crush from you to me," said Kellen, surprised.

They then said nothing for the past few minutes. And suddenly, he heard an indistinct conversation that was taking place in the intensive care room.

"Ear of the dragon." Jake whispered, leaning slightly on the door. Kel watched as Jake listened.

"Will she be alright?" He heard a voice ask. It obviously sounded like Cat's mom talking.

"I'm sorry. I can't figure out what's wrong with your daughter." replied the nurse.

"But isn't there anything you can do about it?" asked the father this time.

"I'm sorry," sighed the nurse, "I wish I could do more... but all we know that she's in a coma state right now. Problem is, we don't know anything else."

Jake could also hear Cat's mom crying and dad trying to calm her down.

When he turned to Kellen, he gave him an everything-is-not-okay face.

"What happened?" Kel asked.

"Well, I overheard the nurse saying that she didn't know what was wrong with Cat; only that she's... in a coma..." Jake said.

"Oh. Maybe we should find something that can help her." Kel suggested.

"Yeah, but how?" agreed Jake, asking.

"I think I know how." Kellen said.

* * *


	14. Fu to the Rescue

♥ Secrets to Hide ♥

**Chapter 14 – Fu to the Rescue**

ADJL-Freakazoid

* * *

Jake and Kellen had asked for permission from Cat's mom and dad if they can leave the hospital for a little while and even offered to walk back after they were done.

They both had walked to the shop together. When they arrived, Jake opened the door to find Grandpa reading the newspaper and Fu talking on the phone.

"Grandpa! Fu Dog!" Jake called out hesitantly.

"Um, yeah, I'll bet some on those dog biscuits later," laughed Fu Dog, "call you back after this."

Fu then hung up and turned to where the Jake and Kellen stood.

"What seems to be the trouble, young ones?" Grandpa asked, putting down his newspaper and facing the two.

"Well, yeah, haven't I told you about the Sonar Dragon?" asked Jake.

"Hmm, I have heard about the Sonar Dragon; one of the most powerful dragons in the world. Why do you ask?" Grandpa replied, asking.

"Well, Cat is the Sonar Dragon… our friend." Jake said.

"Yeah, and see, we just figured that out a couple of days ago." Kellen added.

"_And_ she told us that the Dark Dragon was after her, because of her powers." Jake said.

"I have heard about that too." Grandpa said, offering the two a seat on the couch. Jake and Kellen sat down.

"We did fight the Dark Dragon with her, though."

"But now, she's in the hospital and I overheard the nurse saying that she couldn't figure out what was wrong with Cat."

"I see, young one."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Let's see… I am guessing that she had used a certain power called the sonar storm?"

The two had exchanged a slightly confused glance and stared awkwardly for a second and looked back at the events that took place at the battle just earlier.

"Well, we did see some storm cloud over the Dark Dragon—and only him—and the sun and the moon _were _in the same horizon." Kellen spoke up.

"Then that must have been what she had used." Grandpa said, opening a book.

It then revealed a holographic figure of the Sonar Dragon and the Dark Dragon.

"The prophecy says that the sonar storm is one of the most superior powers any dragon could have. If the dragon with the power uses the storm, it can completely wipe out your opponent that you have chosen to be affected it with." Grandpa said, showing as multiple events were playing back like a cartoon that was coming out from the book.

"Whoa, so… you mean that the Dark Dragon is gone forever?" Jake asked.

"Exactly. But since that some powerful dragons like your friend are very vulnerable and can run out of energy quickly depending on the power, chances are the person who uses it might take the fatal position." continued Grandpa.

"So you mean…?" Kellen asked, surprised.

Grandpa nodded with a serious look.

"They said Cat is in a coma… Do you think that we can at least help her?" Jake asked, worried.

"I think I have this potion I can make that can help her." The quiet sharpei Fu Dog spoke up after a moment of silence.

"Really?" asked the two simultaneously.

Fu nodded proudly and smiled slightly.

"That's right, I just need to take a few minutes to make some and it'll be done in no time." Fu said, scampering off to the backroom.

Taking this moment to breathe out a sigh of relief, Kellen and Jake glanced with some hope they can help Cat… but how much longer?

* * *


	15. Just What the Doctor Has Been

♥ Secrets to Hide ♥

**Chapter 15 – Just What the Doctor Has Been Looking For**

ADJL-Freakazoid

* * *

"Fu, are you sure this is going to work?" Jake asked, holding the tube with the potion. He looked at it as if it was poison that he was puzzlingly staring at. 

"I'm sure, kid. It's the only thing that'll cure your friend." Fu said.

"Well then, we better get going then." Kellen suggested, getting up.

"Yeah, thanks Gramps! Thanks Fu!" Jake called out with a wave, closing the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Later on, Jake and Kellen had finally made their way back to the hospital.

They went up the elevator up to the twenty-third floor and made their way through the quiet, ominous hospital.

Somehow, it was strangely quiet…

There were no running nurses… beeping sounds from—even machines—were faint… there was no one outside the hallway, not even a visitor… all there was there a shadow…

Jake gave an awkward stare and the shadow went away.

He and Kellen shrugged and kept walking, looking around as they went…

They couldn't help but wonder if something strange was going on in the hospital…

Finally, they reached the area where Cat was…

As Jake was about to open the door to the intensive care room, he felt a sudden touch on his shoulder and shrieked.

He turned around and saw that it was just Kellen, giving a laugh. Jake sighed and maintained his composure.

"Hey dude, it's just me."

"Haha, don't ever scare me like that again!"

"Whatever you say…"

Kellen rolled his eyes, a smirking smile in his face. Jake chuckled nervously and shrugged.

The two laughed it off for another second and opened the door.

When Jake and Kellen looked around and saw something unusual. Cat was actually awake… but she seemed too dizzy to pay close attention to the faces that approached her bedside.

"Um, Cat? Are you okay?" Kellen asked.

"I don't know… At one moment, I wake up bleakly and find my mom and dad by my bedside, talking. Then when I try to say something, I suddenly fall asleep while in the middle of their conversation… hearing the doctor saying that I have this… coma or something… But then, I woke up again and they were gone. A doctor never came to my room to check on me since a few minutes before I strangely went to sleep," explained the confused Cat.

"I think something's up with this hospital." Jake said.

"Yeah, but what?" Kel asked.

"I don't know… but I think this isn't even a hospital at all." Cat thought out loud.

"Maybe not." Jake pondered.

Suddenly, a doctor finally came back to the room.

"Erm, Catherine, right?" asked the man.

Cat nodded nervously.

He also turned at Jake and Kellen with a slight frown.

"I'm sorry. Guests aren't aloud at this time." He said.

"Right, we're sorry… we'll just… uh, be right outside." Kellen said, nervously clutching Jake by the hand and dragging both of them out of the door.

"I swear, dude, something is going on in there!" He then said.

"We got to find out!" Jake said.

Kellen slowly opened the door and peeked at the tiny gap.

Cat gulped, staring at the doctor with a nervous look.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Um, yes." Cat replied, shakily.

"Are you sure? You don't seem okay." The doctor said.

"Really, I'm… I'm… I'm okay." She stammered, sinking on her bed.

"Well then," he paused and stared at a clipboard, "Catherine… I have told your parents that you must stay in the hospital for at least a day or two… any problems?" He asked, with a somehow evil look on his face.

Cat had obviously noticed. She turned away and put her head on her pillow.

"What are you doing here anyway?" She asked, panicking.

"I'm a doctor, dear little Catherine. I'm here to help you…" The doctor said.

"Then why does it seem like that you're not helping me?" Cat asked, turning around and facing him with a glare.

"Maybe I am… Maybe a way to help you get through this coma I promised your family!" He said.

"NO! What are you going to do to me?" Cat yelped.

"Oh, this will hurt only for a second…" smirked the doctor.

Kellen couldn't believe his eyes…

"JAKE!" He gasped, grasping Jake by his sweater and peeping his head in the room.

"Oh no!" Jake said.

There, lying in her bed, was Cat… No longer conscious again…

"HEY! What are you two doing here?" asked the doctor angrily.

Jake and Kellen immediately pulled back from behind the outside.

"What are we going to do now?" panicked Jake.

"I know one thing…" Kel said, pointing at the evil glaring doctor.

"RUN!"

Kellen and Jake ran as fast they could and hid behind a second hallway going down to another place.

"Aw man, what about Cat?" Kel asked.

"I don't know. We have to find a way to get her _and_ us out of here!" Jake replied.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" yelled the voice of the doctor running after them.

The two startled and ran out again.

When the coast was clear, Kel pushed a button for an elevator and the two scurried inside.

Closing the door quickly, the two breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now we got to think up of a plan. Cat might be in real danger there." Kellen said with worry.

* * *


	16. Kellen to the Rescue!

♥ Secrets to Hide ♥

**Chapter 16 - Kellen to the Rescue!**

ADJL-Freakazoid

* * *

As the elevator went down—which was pretty strange since it was literally going slow—with Jake and Kellen inside, the two pondered hard on a plan… something they can at least use to wing into action!

"I do hope she's okay though." Kellen said, breaking the awkward silence.

Jake nodded worriedly.

After ten long minutes of more awkward silence, the elevator finally reached the ground and the two hopped off, now wandering through the ominously quiet hall.

Looking around inquisitively once again, Jake and Kellen looked around for anything that seemed like that it could help them with the mystery they don't even know about yet.

When the two reached the front service desk, they both were startled by a sudden voice… but it was somewhat sweet… and calm…

"May I help you two boys?" asked the voice of a lady.

"Um, uh… well… my friend and I have uh, been searching the hospital for a… a couple of minutes now… for… for a friend… she's staying in this hospital. C-can you help us find what room she's in?" the nervous Jake asked, lying.

"Of course, dear," replied the woman quickly.

Jake paused for a second and stared at her, seemingly tense.

"Well uh, h-h-her name is Catherine… She's in the… intensive care room?" Jake said.

"Just ask her what's up with this hospital already!"

"Okay, fine."

"I found the room your friend is staying. Room 7309 at the 23rd floor."

The two already knew that, but Jake was so nervous that he was actually just wasting time.

"Oh, I'll tell her!" pushed the completely impatient Kellen.

"Do'h! I'll do it!" Jake said, pushing Kel out of the way and standing casually. He was tired of his friend's impatientness.

"Well, uh, my friend and I are here to visit our… friend who stays at this hospital and when we came back, there was this um… evil doctor… and you see, he did something to our friend and we want to know if she's going to be okay." He said, stopping at certain points while explaining.

"Ah, I see… Well, we did have this loon doctor we had in our hospital one time. Maybe he's the one that's up to this?" suggested the lady.

"That'll be enough. Thanks!" Jake said, quickly grabbing Kel to a corner.

"Well, you heard her! There's this mad doctor that's out to get us all! At least, that's what I think… But my point is, we got to watch out for him!" Jake said, after they were safe on an empty hallway.

Kellen awkwardly pointed at a certain thing, his finger directed behind him.

"What?" Jake asked.

"Uh, look behind you," pointed Kel, turning Jake around.

Jake turned behind him and saw that it was the same evil doctor, smirking a sinister smile behind Jake!

Having nothing else to seemingly do, he quickly clutched Kellen by the hand and they both ran.

"What now? This place is too public to dragon up!" Jake pointed out.

"But there's also an empty hallway." Kellen said, pointing at it.

Thinking quickly, they both ran in the empty, dark, dimly lit hall.

"DRAGON UP!"

"IRON UP!"

Jake and Kellen were now their alter egos, the American Dragon and IronHand, once again…

Jake flew off in front of Kel and was ready to plunge at the doctor.

What he didn't realize was that there was a sphinx hair net in front of him…

"Thought you could defeat me so quickly?"

Having no time for turning back, Jake got caught in the net.

"JAKE!"

Helpless, Jake lied there inside the clutches of the trap he was inside in. He went back to human due to affect of the net…

"You'll be another perfect dragon to be with the other one I have captured…" smirked the doctor, dragging Jake, who was looking back at Kellen—who was peeking his head out of the hallway.

"Man, I knew he shouldn't have just flew right at him first." Kel mumbled, changing back to human and walking back outside the hallway.

He continued wandering alone… looking as he went just as before…

Kellen could hear almost nothing but soft mumbling voices… which made him suspicious…

And ironically, he thought he had just seen the same shadow he saw at the 23rd floor.

Curious, he turned to the corner and caught his eye… He couldn't believe who it was.

"Hey, mind giving a dog some privacy here?" Fu Dog said.

"Fu? What are you doing here?" Kel asked, confused.

"Well, at least you're not the one that just flew in front of the net and paid no attention to anything straight ahead," winked Fu.

"Lemme guess, Jake called you?" guessed Kel.

"Yup, kind of like some weird subliminal message, though… I can sense these things kid," laughed Fu.

"Um, okay…"

"Okay, my point is, you're the only one that can save Jake and your friend Cat."

"I know… but… where could they be?"

"Hmm, I think I might know where…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kellen and Fu were peeking around hallway where they saw the doctor again, dragging Jake, who was still inside the net, and throwing him inside a room…

"OW!" cried a voice also coming inside the room.

'Must be Cat,' thought Kel.

The two watched as the doctor slammed the door shut.

"C'mon, kid, go for it!" Fu said, pushing Kel to the hallway.

"HEY!"

Kel took a chance and checked both ways around the hallway, finding the coast was clear…

He then quickly opened the door to the room where Jake (and probably Cat) was.

"Whoa…"

"Kel? Is that you?"

"Yeah… what happened?"

"Well, apparently, that stupid doctor tossed Jake and made him hit my head… So I'm conscious again, I guess." Cat said, pointing to Jake, who was on top of her.

"What? That was an accident!" Jake said.

"Hey, you're the one who decided to just go in front of the doctor and get caught in the net…" Kel said to Jake.

"Yeah, true…" said Jake.

"Point is, that doctor dude is up to capture dragons… And somehow, I saw one of the other ones carrying a staff… just like the Huntsclan's…" Cat said.

"Yeah, I saw that too… You don't think…?" Jake said, trailing off.

"I think so…" Kel said.

Cat nodded.

"I think they found out that I defeated the Dark Dragon and are out to get me." She said, a little terrified.

"Hey, remember what we said, Cat…" Kel started. "We're always behind you… Jake and I can help you…"

At this instant, Cat smiled.

"Thanks."

"Well, first, can you get me out of here?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, Jake's still on top of me." Cat said, finding herself more than uncomfortable.

"Haha, no problem." Kellen said, taking off the net that Jake and Cat were trapped in.

Cat quickly shook her head…

"Whew… now, let's find the Huntsman." She said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The three got out of the room of the hospital and looked around, checking if the coast was clear.

After a second, the three started walking around, looking for anything that seemed suspicious or had anything to deal with the Huntsclan.

As they walked, Jake thought he heard an indistinct conversation going on in the room on his right.

"Shhh, over here." He said, pulling the two, who were now leaning on the door.

"So you have the two dragons I asked you to capture?" asked the voice of the Huntsman.

"Yes, master," said a Huntsclan member.

"Good work." The Huntsman said.

"Oh no, they're going to do something with us." Cat said.

"We got to get out of here then." Jake said.

The Huntsman opened the door, causing Jake, Kel, and Cat to fall forward.

"So it seems like you two have escaped?" smirked the Huntsman.

"What do you want to do with us?" Cat asked.

"Easy answer, little girl… We can use both of you as the tool to make Huntsgirl here fulfill her destiny." The Huntsman replied.

Jake secretly sneaked away as he saw Huntsgirl walk toward the threesome and next to the Huntsman.

"And plus, we heard that you, the Sonar Dragon, wiped out the Dark Dragon forever." Huntsgirl said.

Staring from behind the door, Jake peeped from there, longingly gazing at Huntsgirl's ocean blue eyes.

It was already after the ski trip that Jake had experience, finding out the true person behind Huntsgirl… Rose…

He didn't have much of the mood to have Rose find out that he was a dragon… Right now seemed like a bad time for him…

"So, you're after me because I'm a strong dragon?" Cat asked.

"Yes, and so much more." The Huntsman said.

"The prophecy said that the Sonar Dragon is one of the most powerful dragons in the world… along with only four other ones in the world… We're after every dominant dragon we can find… to easily wipe out the other dragons out there…" He said.

"You want me? You have to face me to do it!" Cat said, changing to a dragon.

"And me right behind her!" Kel said.

"IRON UP!"

Jake looked toward the two.

"DRAGON UP!"

The three were now the American Dragon, Sonar Dragon, and of course, IronHand.

"Grr, Huntsclan! ATTACK!" yelled the Huntsman.

A group of Huntsclan members charged at Jake and Kellen…

Cat remained in the middle.

"Huntsgirl! Take on the Sonar Dragon," ordered the Huntsman.

"Will do, master." Rose said, charging at Cat.

Cat grabbed her hands before she could take her down, using all her might to push her down.

"You can't beat me so easily, dragon." Rose said, pushing Cat down.

"I might be a vulnerable dragon, but I can still beat your sorry butt!" Cat said, kick Huntsgirl to the ground.

"Oh yeah, watch me!" Huntsgirl said, kicking Cat to a wall.

Cat easily got up and kicked her back.

Then, she gave a shot on doing a solar beam and threw the fire at Huntsgirl.

Expecting a wince in pain, Cat saw that her solar beam was weak, making Huntsgirl not recoil a single bit in pain.

"I… I don't understand." She said.

"Of course you don't, dragon… We blocked all the windows to prevent you from starting a huge attack." Huntsgirl said.

"So that means…" Cat paused and gasped.

"OH NO!"

"Oh yes!" Huntsgirl said, taking Cat down.

Cat winced in pain.

'Aw man… I can't attack her…' She thought.

"HIYAH!" Huntsgirl said, kicking Cat in the face.

"Ugh…" Cat said, shooting a fireball back at her.

"You're too weak, dragon," threatened Huntsgirl, easily blowing the fire away with a single swipe of her hand.

'She's right… I'm too weak… I have to find a way to bring sunlight in here.' Cat thought.

Huntsgirl gave Cat a punch in the face, making her fly to a wall.

Moaning, Cat went back to human, sliding down stiffly.

Cat quickly changed back to a dragon again.

"Had enough, dragon?" winked Huntsgirl.

"Actually, I have," mumbled Cat.

She thought up of a plan and started to act like she was going to pass out.

"Please… just don't throw me to a wall outside… please." Cat said, trying to act like she was woozy.

"Hmm, I wasn't going to, but that sounds like a great idea!" Huntsgirl said.

"Now… say goodbye… HIYAH!" She yelled, kicking Cat through the wall.

You got to admit, it did hurt, but it brought in sunlight.

Huntsgirl ran into a nearby room, waiting to see her opponent to expectedly fly out the window, falling off the building.

Although, she was very wrong…

"Thought you wasted me that easily?" Cat mocked, shooting a giant blast of fire at Huntsgirl.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She yelled.

Cat flew back inside.

"And this is what you get for planning on using me and my friends for your own destiny!" She said, shooting a final shot, which seemed like a combination of solar and lunar power put together as one cloud of purple fireball then dust.

Panting heavily, Cat saw that her opponent was unconscious.

"Bye bye…" Cat mocked, flying out of the room.

She sighed, landing on the ground in total relief. She was back to human at this time and saw that Jake and Kellen also approached her, still as the American Dragon and IronHand.

They, too, have just defeated their opponents.

"Are you okay, Cat?" Kel asked.

"What happened to Huntsgirl?" Jake asked.

"I'm okay… and I guess you can say that she's gone, for now…" Cat said, using her hands to flick dust away from her.

"Not so fast!" yelled the Huntsman.

"Oh please." Cat said, turning to a dragon and winking at Jake and Kel.

Then, coming toward the Huntsman, was a ball of fire, a heavy metal cart, and of course, a purple fireball.

The Huntsman yelled as all of those came to him.

By this time, he was obviously knocked out.

The threesome high-fived and all went back to human seemingly simultaneously.

"Alright!"

"We rock!"

"Oh yeah!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When the three flew down to the entrance of the hospital, they all looked up to see the building destroyed.

Cat sighed.

"Well, we did it, I guess." She shrugged.

"C'mon, let's get home." Jake said.

"Hehe, well, I have to tell my parents everything first." Cat said.

"Right. So let's go your place first." Kel said.

"Yeah…" Jake agreed.

The three started walking again…

"You know, without Kel, we would've been dead by now!" Jake laughed.

"Yeah, thanks for saving us." Cat said, somehow wrapping her arms around him.

Kellen smiled, in a bit of slight happy shock.

"Hehe, hey, no problem…" He said, looking at Cat, who still had her arms around him.

As the sun still rose high in the sky, the three continued walking to Cat's house…

* * *


	17. True Feelings

♥ Secrets to Hide ♥

**Chapter 17 – True Feelings**

ADJL-Freakazoid

**A/N: FINALLY! You're out of the torture chamber! Well, almost... you've still got the last chapter to go, so here it is! Enjoy it while you can, mwahahahaha... **

* * *

As soon as the three had reached Cat's house, Mom was pretty surprised to see that Cat was there… 

Cat closed the door and sat on the couch, worriedly glancing at her shocked mother.

I mean, she was supposed to be in the hospital, right?

Well, that's what her mom thought.

"Cat! What are you doing here?" Mom instantly asked. "And why do you look like a mess?"

She sighed.

"Mom, I'm okay. Besides, it's nothing… we just had a battle with the Huntsclan…" Cat replied.

"Just a battle? Cat, you could've gotten killed!" Mom said.

"Moooom, I'm old enough now… I'm okay… there's nothing wrong with me…" Cat sighed exasperatedly.

"Cat, you thought that was just a battle?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, you totally beat the Huntsman AND Huntsgirl." Kellen said.

"And plus, Kel and I were just beating off some Huntsclan members." Jake added.

"Uh huh… You defeated them all by yourself…" Kel nodded.

"I guess…" Cat said.

"Well, for one thing, I think I'm going to need to call the doctor for this." Mom said.

"Mom, please! If I weren't okay… I wouldn't even be here… And if I weren't, I would've told you… Please mom… I'm fine." Cat said, walking upstairs.

Kellen, Jake, and Mom followed her upstairs.

Cat sighed, lying on her bed.

"Look, Cat, I was just trying to see if you really were okay." Mom said.

"I know… I just feel like everywhere I turn, a villain wants to smack me in the face… I'm so stressed out with this dragon business and everything… I hate being one of those dragons that are powerful than others." Cat sighed, crossing her arms.

"Cat, you're not the only one carrying stress like this. Kel and I go through the same thing…" Jake said.

"Yeah… We might hate having the job as magical realm protectors, but it's what we were made to do… And besides, we should all be pretty lucky to have unique powers like this." Kel said.

"Definitely… Even I've been jealous of your powers…" Jake said.

"Thanks." Cat smiled.

She paused and made a quick yawn.

"Tired?" Kel asked.

"Well, maybe a little…" Cat replied.

"A little? Think of all the things you've done today… Without you, I don't think we could've even beaten the Huntsclan." Jake said.

Yawning again, Cat looked at Jake and Kel along with mom.

"See? You're tired!" Kel said.

"I guess I am sleepy." Cat said with a quick giggle.

"Well, we'll leave you alone if you want to have some rest. You deserve it anyway." Jake said.

"Yeah, we'll see you at school tomorrow, right?" Kel asked.

Cat yawned again. She couldn't help it… she was tired…

"Yeah, totally." She nodded, drowsily.

"Hehe, see ya, Cat." Kel smiled.

Mom and Jake had already left the room, but she noticed that Kel was the last one out, ready to close the door.

"Kel! Wait!" Cat called out.

This got his attention. He turned around and stood next to Cat's bedside.

"What is it?" Kel asked politely, taking a seat next to where Cat was.

She sighed.

'Just tell him.' She thought, taking a deep breath and pausing for a moment.

"Well, remember when I said I had that crush on Jake?" Cat said, sitting up and scooting next to Kellen.

"Um, yeah… why?" He asked.

"About that… I'm uh, kind of over him now." She said.

"Ohhhh, so… why did you tell me this?" asked Kellen.

"Well…" Cat paused.

"What?" Kel asked.

"I can't say it…" She sighed, looking down.

"Cat… I'm your friend… You can tell me anything…" Kellen said with a smile.

This made Cat smile back.

"Okay… so… since I'm kind of over Jake… I like you more." Cat grinned, sighing like she had just said something incredibly unbelievable.

This made Kellen pause in happy shock.

"Wow, this was unexpected." He said sarcastically with a laugh.

"Haha, you knew?" Cat asked.

"Yeah… I mean, with you blushing and… and everything…" Kel replied.

"Hehe, I guess I have been sort of nervous about telling you." She said, blinking.

"But you really did have that crush on Jake, right?" He asked.

"Yeah… but after a while, I kind of… started to like you more." Cat said.

"Haha, I see…" Kel said, shrugging with a smile.

"So, uh… is it cool if you're like… my boyfriend now?" Cat asked, a bit embarrassed by the question.

Instead of getting a silly comment of a ridiculous (maybe even sarcastic) answer, Kellen gave his new girlfriend a hug.

"Of course… but one condition." He said, after they both let go.

"What is it?" Cat asked.

"I get to have you as my girlfriend!" He teased.

Cat giggled, smiling.

Leaning over, she was making her way to a kiss…

Kel noticed and started leaning over too…

As both of them were close to locking lips, they heard a voice.

"KEL!" Jake said.

Startled, the two blushed and Kel turned to Jake.

"Dude, I've been waiting downstairs for the past twenty minutes… What's taking so long?" Jake asked, awkwardly staring at the two.

"Ever heard of a thing called privacy?" asked Kel, laughing.

"Riiiiiiiiiiight, I'll leave you two alone then," said Jake, slowly moving away and closing the door.

Cat laughed nervously, and so did Kellen.

Suddenly then came a moment of silent arose between Cat and Kellen, who were both nervous still.

When they both felt a bit more comfortable, they both turned to each other, giving one another a smile.

It was signal… something saying that they should just kiss and get it over with…

Both still silent, they took this as a reply then started to lean over again…

It was amazing…

Their lips locked with each other…

A kiss was formed…

After that very moment, they pulled apart, looking at each other with an awkward that-was-really-amazing smile…

Only this time, Cat had started wrapping her arms around Kellen, happy with this sensation.

She enjoyed this feeling… being with someone she really loved…

Letting go felt so hard for her…

Not only did Cat enjoy this, but also Kellen did…

Somehow still awkwardly silent, they locked eyes this time.

It's pretty strange being around someone like this at first, thought Cat…

Gazing, she stared at his eyes like she was daydreaming…

"I can't believe it… I'm actually here with you…" She said, holding his hands.

"I'm glad to be here too…" Kel said, softly stroking Cat's hair, making Cat smile again.

Drawing together one last hug, they pulled apart, not wanting to ever stop this moment from going on…

But of course, they knew they'd see each other again…

Kellen turned to Cat, who got up and opened the door.

"Bye Cat… See ya tomorrow." He said.

Just plain happy, Cat daydreamed longingly about him…

Kellen gave one last look to Cat and closed the door to her room softly.

"After this day, nothing will make me happier again." She said, sighing happily and sitting on her bed.

She pulled her hair back and stared at the ceiling… feeling the happiest she had ever been in seemingly years…

Staring at the phone, she pondered.

"I'll call him later." Cat giggled with a grin.

**♥ - THE END - ♥

* * *

**

A/N: Yup, hope you enjoyed this story, folks. Just review if you wants me to add the epilogue. ;) For now, cyaz! Once you get the time, try reading The Way Life Goes. Tis' be an awesome story, lolz... Well, love ya'll... Catch you all really soon.

- AF


End file.
